Unexpected
by KeepCalmAndLoveColdplay
Summary: My first fanfic. Rated T just in case, sorry if its bad. I'm really bad in summaries, but it's sort of the unexpected love thing. LokixOC, DoctorxOC, or MasterxOC or idk, who knows? I'm still thinking who the OC will end up with, so mystery ship...
1. Chapter 1

**This is Marvel's universe. I just make up the story line.**

* * *

Chapter One

She was just sitting on the couch, in the top floor with her egotistical brother. Rebecca was just chilling out on the $18,000 coach, with her legs outstretched, reading her favorite magazine article and listening to a little Coldplay. While reading, she barely paid attention to any of her brother's attempts in calling her outside. She smirked as Tony came towards her, his face full of grease and annoyance.

"Beck, I've been trying to call you outside for about a minute now and you still haven't come outside," Tony told his sister, who was still not paying any attention to him. Tony got really ticked off and snapped his fingers in front of her face. Rebecca frowned and put down her magazine.

She took out one of the buds from her ear and uttered in a mocking voice, "Anthony dear, you don't need help from little old me-"

"I'm twelve years older than you and you have to follow my orders," interrupted Tony.

Rebecca sighed and looked at her brother with utter exasperation and said, "Fine, fine. You got me; I'll fix the Arc Reactor as best as I could. Just promise me you'll clean yourself up after because your sweat is rubbing off on me."

Tony smirked and replied with a tone of cuteness, "You're the best 'ittle sister I ever had!"

At that comment, he hugged Rebecca, nudging his very greasy hair against his sister's face.

"Ew, rub off you bastard. Or I'll just continue listening to Coldplay," grunted Rebecca.

Tony got off and wiped his hair off his sweaty face and walked out to the porch.

While doing so, he cried back to Rebecca, "Oh, and don't forget to calibrate the amount of clean energy the Arc could sustain. I was thinking of making another replica of the Stark Tower after becoming the first building in the world to run on clean energy. So I will need an exact data reproduction of the badass."

Rebecca nodded towards her brother and paused her music. She put down her magazine and iPod on the table in front of the coach and walked to the cable box where the Arc Reactor is running from. She got the toolbox her brother was working from and took out a screwdriver to open the thing. She got out the iPad from the toolbox and jotted down some notes about the Arc's situation at the moment. At the same time, she was disconnecting some broken wires and regenerating some of the motherboards.

Then J.A.R.V.I.S. announced in that British voice of his, "Starks, Nick Fury wishes to see both of you."

Tony cane running inside and picked up the Stark's advanced engineered landline and said, "If this is Nick Fury, you are talking to the life sized decoy of Tony Stark."

"Impressive, but really pathetic, Stark," replied a deep voice.

The elevator door opened and in came a man in black with an eye patch on one eye.

Tony's eyes widened and pointed out to J.A.R.V.I.S., "Um, security breach."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and muttered, "No shit Sherlock."

The man, who Rebecca remembered as their family friend, Mr. Nick Fury, stood in front of her with his hands crossed behind his back.

Tony walked next to where Rebecca was and asked, "And why does _the_ spy of spies come here now?"

Fury's face was still hard to read, as always. As if in queue, he took out a flash drive and gave it to Tony.

Tony looked completely baffled by the action and asked, "What do you want me to do with this?"

Rebecca sighed and took the tiny object from her brother's hand and swiftly walked towards the table facing the city of New York. There, she pressed a button on the bottom of the glass table built into the building. A holographic screen appeared and she tapped in the pass code to use the screen, which was kind of like the family computer to the Starks. Rebecca then put the flash drive on the table and all the information from that flash drive was shown on the screen. She then extended the information so that it was shown all around the window that showed most of New York.

When extended, the room darkened and nothing was shown on the windows except the classified information that was stuck in the files. Moving images of the famous Bruce Banner in the form of the Incredible Hulk were displayed in one area. There were also pictures of the Black Widow, and some classified data about the woman. Rebecca met her personally herself, but she only knew her as the assistant of Pepper Potts, her brother's girlfriend and C.E.O. of the Stark Industries. There were other pictures of a man that Rebecca heard multiple stories about from her father, Howard Stark. Captain America covered a whole section of the vast window because of how much information was gotten about the guy.

"What is this?" asked Rebecca, who was still staring at the abundance of information that was in front of her.

"This, Becca Stark," Nick started, "is the Avengers Initiative."

Tony finally realized what was going on and pulled his sister away from the vast amount of information she was taking in.

"No, no, no Fury. She is not joining, no matter what!" insisted Tony.

Tony was in what most people called over-protective brother mode, and since he was Iron Man, _the_ Iron Man, that is saying something.

"Dude, let go of me," grumbled Rebecca as she pried her brother's fingers off her wrist.

Tony pointed at Fury accusingly and said, "Don't you bring my sister into the Avengers Initiative. We already lost Coulson and I don't know what I would do if I lost Rebecca."

Rebecca turned around and said in a sarcastic tone, "Oh, I don't know Tony. Maybe invite more women and become hornier than you already are. Or, you could just rent off the floors we agreed I would own alone and sell it to some strippers you would pay to do it in front of you. Or… here's the best one, you could commit suicide and bye-bye Iron Man."

"You have a point there, younger sister," replied Tony, who was rubbing his fingers against his goatee, as if thinking about any of those choices.

"We are getting out of topic here," reminded Nick, who was getting a little impatient, I mean, who wouldn't be.

Tony sighed and continued what he was saying, "The point is, don't involve Rebecca in this. She is the only living relative I actually know exists and care about…"

At that point of the conversation, Rebecca blacked out and continued looking at the enormous screen full of secret data.

While looking, she caught sight of a man with shoulder length raven black hair. It was jelled back, but for some reason it seemed to fit him perfectly. He was wearing a weird black and green outfit, with a scepter of gold and blue on his hand. There were a few images of him in all angles and in different expressions, and the weird thing was that it was all life sized. So when Rebecca walked towards it, the images seemed like he was right in front of her. She looked at the back of her and realized that Tony and Fury were still discussing whether or not she was going to be an Avenger.

Personally, being an Avenger might not be that bad, but being known as someone else other than 'Tony Stark's little sister' would be a very miraculous change. All her life, that was her title and she hated being known just because she was related to _the_ Tony Stark. Her life has been all about her brother and rarely her. She never had real friends because of her brother and she never dated because the guys she would hang out with that was about her age would get their asses kicked by Iron Man. It was all about him.

But that didn't matter to her right now; she was too busy trying to read the man's face. Above, she saw the name 'Loki' and assumed that it was his name. Rebecca looked closer and saw Loki's face with complete curiosity. He looked like he had resentment and pity in his expression, at the same time he looked like he regretted doing something. This guy looked familiar for some reason, and then a light shined in her brain. It was the same guy who she has seen throw Tony off the side of the Stark Tower.

It was still vibrant in her memory, seeing in horror what evil act that same man has done, to just throw off her brother from the window of the tower. At that time, she thought he was going to die, but remembering that he was Iron Man, she was relieved to see him kick some ass at a later point. She saw Loki throw off Tony from the same elevator Nick had just got off from. Back then, she was planning to prank her brother with a new technique, completely oblivious about the upcoming Chitauri war he was involved in. Once she got off the elevator, she was in time to see Loki hurl her brother crashing down several stories.

She remembered just standing right outside the elevator, staring at the man. Hoping she wouldn't be noticed, she stood still. But in a matter of moments, he had turned around to see her. She was scared and didn't want to have the same fate as her brother, but all he did was look at her. At first, Rebecca's eyes were completely shut, but in utter impatience, she opened her eyes again to see the same look she was seeing on the screen now. At first, she was terrified at just remembering that, but now she felt a little pity to the guy.

After reading his back story, which was added by some dude named Thor, she read that Loki was the adoptive younger brother of Thor.

He was overshadowed by his brother's greatness.

"That sounds familiar," she chuckled to herself.

She further read his back story and the recent events that were caused by this guy, who is said to be an Asgardian god. Out of pure revenge against his brother and to those who ill-treated him, he nearly took over the Earth, or Midgard as the Thor dude would call it.

Rebecca felt a pang of guilt for once thinking about overthrowing her brother, once. But this was a lot worse and she instantly resented the guy. But for some reason, another feeling was pecking her mind: pity towards a person who shouldn't have deserve mercy. Still looking at Loki's image, she barely heard her brother's shouts from behind.

"Hey, Becky? You looking at Reindeer Games over there? It's never going to work out sis," Tony mocked from behind.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and turned around and asked, "Are you two done? Will I be an Avenger or what?"

Tony looked at Fury nervously and hesitated before saying, "No."

Rebecca stood there, confused and getting angrier by the minute.

"What do you mean 'No'?" she asked, with all the soreness she could put in her words.

She finally had the chance to become greater than her brother and he comes by just to say 'no'.

Nick somehow read her thoughts and told Tony, "Give your sister a chance. She's a Stark. She could do as much as you could equally, if not better. Being an Avenger might become an experience, which might help her in some way. Just let the girl go, if she gets hurt it's my fault."

Tony looked at the ground and said, "I promised my dad-"

"I promised Howard I would protect both of his children. But that doesn't mean I could limit the way you live."

Tony sighed once again and folded his arms. He looked at Rebecca and scowled.

"Fine," he finally grunted, "but if she dies in a mission, I blame this on you and S.H.I.E.L.D... so that means I am basically blaming father for creating it."

He walked off to the bar part of the floor and got a shot for himself. He then walked to the elevator, which went to the basement of the Stark Tower. Rebecca looked at her brother, in both thankfulness and a little loathing. If it took him that long to accept that his little sister would be joining the Avengers, taking the job sounded like there would be a lot of fights, mostly between the two Starks.

When the elevator Tony was in went down, Rebecca glanced back at the many images of Loki, who looked at her back with the feeling of defeat, angst, and sad piercing greenish-blue eyes. She then realized she was looking at his picture a little too long because Nick Fury had already gone up to her and was trying to clear his throat to get her attention.

"Ms. Stark, please give me your attention, please," ordered Fury.

Rebecca shook her head to try and shake the image of Loki off her head and turned to Nick.

"Do I have to address you in some special manner, like sir or director?" asked Rebecca, who had her hands crossed behind her back.

Nick chuckled and answered, "Your brother rarely addresses me properly… actually he never addresses me properly at all. But so does the other Avengers, so you could just call me Fury."

Rebecca nodded in understanding and sat down on one of the high chairs that faced the bar inside the floor. She took out a glass of apple cider, since she wasn't very fond of the heavy drinks her brother usually drank, and poured herself a glass.

"Want one?" she asked her new boss, but Fury declined the offer for some cider.

Then Fury said, "Okay, we need to discuss why I have chosen you to be the new Avenger and about the next meeting. I'm sure Tony will drop you off because he will need to join that meeting too; he is one of our main weapons expertise and manufacturer."

Rebecca nodded for him to go on.

Nick Fury started his explanation on why he chose her to be the next Avenger, "Rebecca, as you know, your father helped me create S.H.I.E.L.D. and it seemed a very good idea at the time when we were still making it, that one day you and your brother will be able to join the organization. But it was your father who thought of the Avengers Initiative. The government immediately banned that thought because they didn't have the guts to get human freak shows to save the world for them. It was only last year that I decided to decline their choice of not completing the initiative and recruited the best men and women I could find that have the power to save the world in times of need.

Ever since Loki came and attempted to take over our world, the Avengers Initiative seemed futile to commence. We need people for an emergency backup plan and it's a backup plan that I won't rely on fully. But we need more people in the initiative and I chose you to be the next Avenger. You have as much potential in you as your brother, and maybe even more. I need someone in the team that has your same skills.

I have heard from your brother that you do great pranks with the most unique techniques. You sneak up on people and they don't notice you at all and use some inventions of your own to do so, which is very good if I send you on an assassination mission. You are also very good with advanced engineering of different sorts, meaning the products your family company makes and others' products. I also heard that you experiment in the art of pyrotechnics and use that for fighting your brother with his Iron Man suit. You also know a lot about physics and hand to hand combat with anything you get your hands on."

Rebecca smirked and sipped her apple cider.

Then she said, "Go on, this is the most information I have heard about myself from someone else other than me."

Fury's face was hard to read, but Rebecca could get an idea on to what he was thinking.

It was probably like, "Don't play with me girl, you're as egotistical as your big brother."

He continued anyway.

"And you also have a joy in hacking the most impossible computer systems and to break codes that many people have not been able to crack in some times."

Rebecca got that comment and remembered the time she hacked her elementary grading system to give herself worse grades than she already had so that she could seem that she's not a know-it-all.

"Yeah, you got a point on that fact there," sighed Rebecca.

She gestured for Nick to keep on going, but he was getting a little annoyed so he just got to the point.

"Okay, I need to get to the point because I need to get back to base. You're an Avenger and the meeting I was talking to you about will be in exactly two hours. Don't forget to tell your brother and don't be late. Wear something that would make a good impression and I'll see you in the Helicarrier."

Fury paused and took out his hand. All Rebecca did was stare at it and ask, "What am I supposed to do with your hand?"

Fury sighed and grumbled, "You shake it."

Rebecca smirked and said, "Dude, I was just messing with you. Or course I know when someone will shake my hand."

She took out her hand but smoothed out her hair instead.

"Psyche!" she exclaimed and giggled hysterically.

Nick grunted and said, "You have the same stupid humor as your brother."

Rebecca smiled and said, "Sorry, it's just been a long time since I messed with someone. It was a pleasure talking with you Mr. Fury, but now I need to go to my brother to tell him about the meeting."

She put her now empty glass and set it on the bar table. She ran to the elevator and jumped inside.

The last thing she saw Fury doing before the elevator doors closed was him face palming himself.

"I'll be such a great new addition to the Avengers," Rebecca muttered to herself, a smirk forming on her face.

Finally, a chance to be someone other than Tony Stark's little sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Marvel's ideas, so all rights reserved to them. I make up the story line.**

* * *

Chapter Two

The elevator stopped at the basement floor, where Tony and Rebecca go to when experimenting with new products or just having fun with the Iron Man suit. She stepped outside and saw Tony updating the Iron Man suit's shield reflectors. He was shirtless, as usual, so Rebecca shut her eyes in disgust.

"Bro, put a shirt on!" joked Rebecca as she walked next to her brother.

Tony smirked as he continued to work on the suit. He paused for a minute and put down the power tool he was using on the suit and turned to Rebecca.

He muttered, "Sis, I am not at all sorry for what I did back there. But you know me; it's hard for me to say sor… so… sorry to people."

Rebecca smiled and hugged her brother, no matter how sweaty and greasy he was.

She muttered, "Though you're a complete turd, I can't ask for a more egotistical brother."

Tony hugged back and then let go to continue working on the Iron Man suit.

"So, how did the conversation with Fury go?" asked Tony as he was hot wiring the mask.

Rebecca made a face and said, "Eh, it could have gone better. He's a little boring for a superhero assembler."

Tony smirked at his sister's opinion and replied, "You got that right, sis."

As Rebecca continued to watch her brother fix the rest of his suit, she remembered to tell him about the meeting and said, "Um bro, Nick said that there's going to be a meeting in two hours. So I'm going to my room to change. He said I should wear something that would make a good impression."

Tony chuckled and said, "Don't listen to him. It wouldn't really make a difference to what you wear."

Rebecca cocked an eyebrow up and smirked, "He said I should wear something that would make a good impression, I never agreed to that. 'They see me rollin', they hatin'…' remember, Brony? I don't really give a shit to what people think of me."

"Yeah, just really think about what you'll be wearing because if Clint starts hitting on you I'll…" the rest of Tony's mutters were dissolved by the sound of metal against metal.

Rebecca chuckled a little and waved goodbye as she went inside the elevator again to go to the floor her room was in.

She slipped inside her room and immediately changed her clothes for the upcoming meeting. Rebecca decided to go on casual, so she went in her closet and got out a burgundy H&M Top, an irregular cut draped black vest, a pair of 7 for all mankind bootcut jeans, and a pair of high top canvas Converse sneakers that was black. She didn't bother with putting any major make-up on, so she just put on some classic black smokey eye shadow and some peach lip gloss. In reality, Rebecca did want to make a good impression for the meeting, just so she could stay in the Avengers, just in case she gets kicked out. So she put a French braid on, which matched her long dark brown hair. Just because she wanted to look classy didn't mean that she still couldn't look like a rebel, so she only did one main braid in the left. She kept the other side natural.

Rebecca continued to accessorize herself and so put on an ear cuff, a different one for each ear. Being rich had its many perks, and one of them was having unlimited supplies of anything that had to do with anything. After finishing clothing herself, she went out of her bedroom and walked out. She then remembered that her iPod was still in the top floor so she went to the elevator and dashed to get it. Nick Fury seemed to have left by now and have left the flash drive. The dark screen full of data was still open so Rebecca walked towards it to close it. She didn't like leaving things on when she left the house, it wasted energy and being a billionaire didn't really change that.

She was about to close the screen when her eyes came upon Loki, again. No one was with her at the time and saw that there was a video that had to do with the Avenger's main villain. Out of sheer curiosity, she tapped on the video and started watching it. The time lapse was only a minute and twelve seconds, so she had time. When she clicked it, a heading was shown at the top and it said 'Loki Imprisoned: Classified'. The video started and the screen showed Loki in a circular glass-like cell and Nick Fury interrogating him. But after watching it closer, it almost seemed like Loki was threatening him. Here was how the conversation between Loki and Nick went.

"It's an impressive cage, not built, I think, for me," Loki started.

"It's built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh, I've heard," smirked Loki to the security camera he knew he was being filmed on.

Loki continued, "A mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you? You call on such lost creatures to defend you."

"How desperate am I?" asked Nick, basically asking Loki if he could test his patience.

"You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate."

"You might not be glad that you did."

All Loki did was do a mocking sigh as if he was hurt and replied, "It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract. To have power… unlimited power. And for what?"

Loki finished that with a very evil smile.

He glanced back at the camera and asked, "A warm light for all mankind to share? And to be reminded what real power is."

Nick smirked and then turned to walk away.

He yelled back, "Well let me know if real power needs a magazine or something."

With that he turned and walked away.

When the video was over, the file became normal sized. The image of Loki was still on the screen though and Rebecca realized how tall he really was. She was 5'6" and the guy was probably about 6'2". She looked closer at the image and didn't recognize any of the facial expressions he had used in the interrogation with Fury. In the video, he looked like he was ready to kill anybody and accepted the chance to stab the first person he sees. But in the image she saw of him now, it was still sad and full of regret. She could tell from his eyes, which was the most attractive she has seen in a long time.

Rebecca realized the thoughts that were coming in her head and shook her head. She ran to the table and turned the screen back into a simple hologram and later turned the whole thing off. The flash drive was still there and she decided to take it with her, just in case. So she pocketed the item. The room became bright again and the windows once again showed the skyline of New York. She then ran back to the elevator, her ear buds back in her ear after grabbing her iPod, and she patiently waited at the lobby of the Stark Tower for her brother.

While sitting down on one of the comfortable leather chairs in the lobby, Rebecca heard Tony's voice through the P.A. system say, "Sis, we'll be using the Iron Man suit to go to the Helicarrier."

"No," whined Rebecca as she stood up to reply in the closest P.A. announcer.

"What do you mean we have to go use your suit, it can only fit one person," asked Rebecca through the P.A. system.

"I'll carry you," replied Tony.

Rebecca face palmed herself, already knowing what her brother was going to say before he said it.

"Fine, meet me at the roof top," replied Rebecca and put the phone announcer beck in its place. She sighed and ran back to the elevator, where it dropped her off at the top floor again.

There, Tony was already in his Iron Man suit and sitting in one of the chairs on the wide porch.

"There you are, come out here! The meeting will probably start without us and this will probably be the most important meeting ever, especially for you!" exclaimed Tony as Rebecca came out.

When he saw his sister, he face palmed himself, which would have been very painful if he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Sister, why did you wear that?" asked Tony.

Rebecca looked confused and asked, "Why, what's wrong?"

She looked at herself and scrunched up her brows to indicate Tony she had no idea what he was talking about.

"That, right there, will get guys hitting on you. And that's-"

"I am 26, okay Tony. I can take care of myself and wear the things I feel like wearing. If there are guys hitting on me, I'll just ignore it, just like the last times guys did like me," Rebecca grumbled.

Tony sighed and just said, "Come on, we're going to get late."

He picked her up and she held on to the suit's neck.

"Hold on," Tony told Rebecca and the Iron Man shot up in the sky, heading straight for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters, the Helicarrier.

Flying with her brother was always a terrible experience for Rebecca, given that she was always slipping off her brother's chest. Every five minutes or so, Tony had to lift up his sister from falling to a terrible death because that's how much he cared for her… not to die, anyway.

It took twenty minutes or so until they landed on a vehicle that Rebecca was very familiar with near the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. When she and her brother landed, a woman walked towards us. Rebecca recognized her immediately; it was the famous Black Widow, a.k.a. Natasha Romanoff.

"Stark, you and your little sister have a great resemblance," smirked Natasha.

At the time between landing and the end of Natasha's sentence, Tony had already took off the Iron Man suit and it turned into a red and bronze suitcase with a blue light in the middle.

A S.H.I.E.L.D. official came by and Tony gave the suitcase to him and said, "Go and put it in the bottom level along with the other things I left there from last time."

Now Rebecca saw that her brother was just wearing a suit without a tie.

"Come on," muttered Natasha, "The meeting hasn't started yet, so you're just in time."

She then gestured both Starks inside the Helicarrier. Once inside, Rebecca felt all the feels from her childhood come back.

When her father was still alive and well, he would bring Tony and her here. But of course, back then, the Helicarrier was just a prototype and never came off the ground. Not until recently, anyway. She was told by her brother, who was already in his mid-teens by the time she was three, that she would run around the giant hover craft and mess up all the computer systems that were in the command room. Tony said that by the age of three, she was able to hack all of the computers to show an embarrassing picture of Tony when _he_ was only a toddler.

She really missed the place when it was just her, Dad, and Tony. Mom wasn't there at the time because she was constantly fighting cancer in the Massachusetts Medical Institute, so she was rarely with the rest of the family most of the time. But now, it was filled with people in skin tight leather uniforms with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on each of their backs and chests. Either that, or there were scientists everywhere. Talk about some weird geek convention, even if it is their uniform for work. Now Rebecca looked stupid, but when she looked at Tony and Natasha, she wasn't the only one not wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform.

They were all getting ready for something because a lot of them were in front of computers, or control panels that look like giant touch screens, and were shouting orders to each other and the current status of the Helicarrier. While looking around the busyness of it all, a woman in a black cat suit with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo came towards Tony, Natasha, and Rebecca.

Tony obviously knew her because when she reached where they were, Tony put arm around her shoulder and said, "Maria Hill, you should get a day off. Fury has been working your ass off all year and even more! Get a day off; you should come by soon at the Tower. We have all of your favorite little toys."

The woman named Hill slapped his arm off and said, "First of all, I am the second in command here, so fuck off. And second of all, of course you do, you are the S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons supplier. All the weapons any of us use came from you."

She looked grumpy, but remained to stand up straight and full of bitchy swag; she did have a suit and an expression on her face that said 'don't mess with me'.

The Hill person finally turned towards Rebecca and said, "Tony, you never told me that your sister looked so much like you. Is she like you?"

Rebecca smirked and replied, "I'd like to think so, but I'm not the egotistical sort of person who's always a pervert."

Maria frowned and sighed, "That's a yes for me. Nat, go and tell the others we'll be there in a few moments. You go ahead."

Black Widow nodded and walked towards a set of stairs going to the second floor. Rebecca looked at her brother and saw that he was looking at Nat in a weird way, so she just punched him in the gut.

"Ow," Tony grunted, clutching his stomach.

Maria smirked and said, "Now I know what you mean by pervert."

Rebecca looked at her brother, trying her best not to laugh.

After recovering from the punch, Tony stood up straight and grumbled something in monotone. After chuckling for a few more moments, Hill gave Rebecca a file that was labeled 'The Avengers Initiative: Classified'.

"Nick already gave me a flash drive that had actual moving images about the initiative, so I think I'll just stick with the flash drive," Rebecca said, holding out the flash drive she got from Fury.

Hill grunted and said, "Just take it. Plus, there is some information in here that the intern didn't put in that flash drive." Rebecca sighed and took the file from Hill's hands.

She looked it over and realized Maria wasn't lying. There were files about other Avengers that she never heard of. For example: Hawkeye. He seemed cool with his bow and arrow and she couldn't believe that she would be finally meeting someone that did archery for a hobby, or just for fun. Rebecca has been learning how to handle any kind of weapon she got her hands on, that included the bow and arrow. Plus, she kind of thought he was a little cute, with his short brown hair and orgasmic arms.

Rebecca looked up and told Hill, "Yup, that intern of yours did leave some very important information."

Hill's expression didn't change, it was still grumpy. Rebecca wondered how a person could frown that much without getting any wrinkles.

"Come on," Hill said, "We need to get to the meeting."

So the three of them walked to the same set of stairs Natasha walked from before and arrived at a place where there was a circular table. There were a few other people and Rebecca realized it was the rest of the Avengers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Marvel's rights, their universe, blah, blah, blah... I just make the story line.**

* * *

Chapter Three

She recognized Bruce Banner, who was talking to the famous Captain America, a.k.a. Captain Steve Rogers. She also saw Natasha talking to a guy who she assumed was the so called god of thunder that Tony kept on complaining about, Thor, who was also Loki's elder brother. Rebecca also saw the guy named Hawkeye, who was named Clint Barton, as she glanced back into the file. She didn't dare walk any closer though, so she stayed near the staircase. But unlike her, Tony and Maria walked towards the table. Tony sat in one of the remaining chairs surrounding the huge circular table and Maria remained standing up, a few meters away from the rest of them, whispering something into her earpiece.

Rebecca looked at all of them, who was still standing near the staircase. She felt out of place, even if most of them had casual clothes on. She was becoming nervous and for a reason she didn't know about. When Tony noticed that his sister hasn't arrived at the table and that she was still just standing near the staircase, he smirked and stood up. Rebecca's eyes widened, knowing what her brother was going to be doing. It was too late because her brother had already started talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to the new addition in the Avengers team, my little sis, Rebecca Martyn Stark," Tony announced to all the Avengers in the room. All Rebecca could do was face palm herself and shut her eyes shut.

But to Tony, he felt like he helped Rebecca. He didn't care how; he just wanted to do something so that she wouldn't be the shy one in the group. Starks aren't shy and they're not meant to be shy, or a loner. Starks are the one who always steal the show.

When Tony said his statement, all eyes went to Rebecca. They didn't do anything, just remained where they were now.

Rebecca kept her eyes closed and hoped she would become invisible.

"Hey kid, you don't need to be awkward. It's just us," a voice comforted her.

She looked up and realized that Clint Barton said that. Clint was smiling at her and Rebecca felt herself become red, but hopefully she didn't. Rebecca sighed and walked towards the table.

There were no other chairs so she turned to Tony and said, "Where do I sit?"

Tony shrugged and just put his legs on the table and crossed his arms behind his head and looked at the ceiling. Rebecca rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers.

"Off, off, off, off," she told him, gesturing to get off.

"Get your own seat slut," mocked Tony. Rebecca scoffed and then smirked.

To get what she wants, she did the thing that she always knew would irritate him. She tried this once with other people, like Pepper, or any of the other people who looked like us, but none of them had the same reaction as Tony does. Rebecca got her finger, poked the part of Tony's face where it was underneath his left ear. Tony yelped and stood up, rubbing the bottom of his left cheek and neck. Rebecca quickly claimed his seat and then put her legs on the table, eyeing her brother mockingly.

"Son of a bitch," muttered Tony, who was still continuing to rub his cheek and neck.

"You know brother, I don't know how that annoys you so badly," Rebecca said in a derisive manner. She noticed that some of the Avengers were snickering, but she didn't care who they were getting amused at.

"Don't judge me, that thing you do with my ear just tickles in a painful way," insisted Tony. Rebecca snickered behind her sarcastic look.

Natasha then said, "Hey, Stark."

Both Tony and Rebecca reacted in the same way by saying, "What?"

Natasha chuckled and said, "I was calling your sister."

Tony grumbled and just walked to where Nick Fury usually stands, which was the main controller for the whole ship and the one that held all the secrets of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I think you'll be a great new addition to the team," Natasha told Rebecca.

Rebecca sat up properly at the moment and said, "Thanks."

Then Thor spoke up and asked, "Lady Stark, how were you able to weaken your brother so quickly?"

"Well kind sir," Rebecca said in a mock elegant voice, "It's all within the finger technique."

Bruce and Steve chuckled a bit and Thor laughed heartily.

"You have an amazing sense of humor, Lady Stark."

"Please, call me Rebecca, or Becca. But never Becky, only Tony uses that to piss me off," replied Rebecca.

Clint chuckled and said, "Well now I know how to piss you off."

Rebecca laughed along the rest of the team.

"Well, now that we all know Rebecca, we could ask Hill there where Fury is now," Tony said in his usual sarcastic voice. He came to Rebecca's seat and rested his arms on the top of her chair.

"Stark's right, where is Fury, Maria?" asked Steve.

Maria's attention was still to the screen in front of her, but she shouted from her post, "Fury just told me he'll be here in a few minutes."

"Looks we still have a few moments to get to know our new member," said Clint.

Bruce raised his hand and said, "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Rebecca smiled and replied, "Not if you promise me that one day, you'll show me how you turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Bruce sighed and muttered, "That's exactly what your brother said." Rebecca smirked and said, "That's what I've been planning to do. Anyway, ask me your questions."

Bruce perked up and said, "Fury showed me some of your résumés. Is it true that you really have a joy for physics?"

Rebecca nodded and said, "What else were you going to ask me?"

Bruce then asked, "And you have a love for Coldplay?" Rebecca's jaw dropped. "You're not a fan too, right?" asked Rebecca, not believing that the famous gamma radiation expert, Bruce Banner, listened to Coldplay.

Bruce nodded calmly. Then two people spoke up and said, "What's Coldplay?" It was Thor and Steve.

Tony clicked his tongue and muttered, "The perks of not being here on Earth for the past seventy years."

Steve glared at him, but Thor still looked confused, which amused Rebecca a lot.

"Coldplay," Bruce explained, "Is a famous British rock band that was formed in 1998."

Rebecca still couldn't believe the Hulk listened to Coldplay.

Later, Tony had the decency to say, "Hey, you know another British band that's really famous? One Dire-"

"Don't you even finish the name of that fucking gay band that all thirteen year olds are obsessed with! They're like British versions of Justin Beiber, times five!" insulted Rebecca.

Natasha sighed and said, "Finally, a kid who appreciates real music and not stupid crap."

Rebecca smiled and looked up at her brother and said, "Just don't say that band; they're a bunch of homos, for each other."

Tony smirked and said, "That's a girl. Come, Stark fist." And with that, the Starks fist bumped each other.

After a few laughs, Fury finally came.

"So, boss came. Be careful children not to talk about nasty things about him in front of him, that would be very stupid… hey, let's talk nasty things about him," said Tony the minute Fury reached the top of the steps.

Fury grumbled something under his breath and Rebecca could guess that he said, "I'm surrounded by idiots." The whole team, except for Maria of course, chuckled somewhat when Fury rubbed his temples. When Fury looked up, Tony was still talking.

"You know, back when he had hair, you would wish he didn't have any hair at all. I did and look where that brought him. Now, I only wonder who wished for him not to have an eyeball."

Tony mocked as he rubbed his chin to gesture them that he was thinking. The Avengers laughed again and Fury just sighed and stood there with his arms crossed. Tony continued, "And did you hear about the time when-"

"Enough, Director Fury is among you dolts and you should show some respect," Maria Hill ordered.

When Rebecca was told she was second in command, she wasn't kidding. Everybody, even Tony quieted down. Maria was not the kind of person to be mess around with. Rebecca noted in her mind for her long term memory not to piss off Maria, ever. She walked around the table where everybody was doing their best not to make a sound in front of her. She was like the evil headmistress in a gloomy school and that the Avengers were some students. She finally stopped walking around when she returned back to her original post and Fury started talking.

"I brought all of you here together for a special reason. An old friend of ours has returned. Loki has escaped his place in Asgard, but no one is blaming you Thor," Fury started. Everyone looked at Thor, who broke down in depressed sounding grunts.

Being Tony, he just had to cough and say at the same time, "Yeah, we do." Rebecca rolled her eyes on her brother's rude behavior, but she got used to it a long time ago.

Fury cleared his throat and continued, "As I was saying, Loki has escaped his place in Thor's prison."

"I didn't actually put him in the Asgardian jail cell; we just locked him up in his chambers after sentencing him to a few disciplinary actions," quietly muttered Thor.

Nick's eyes widened and asked, "But you told us you would make bring him to Asgardian justice?" Thor's eyes became even sadder and mumbled, "We took away his internet so he couldn't converse with his Tumblr army here on Midgard."

Rebecca's eyes widened and said, "He has a Tumblr account?!" Thor nodded his head uncertainly.

"You know of this website, Rebecca?" asked Natasha. Rebecca nodded as if it were obvious.

Fury sighed and asked Thor, "What other things did you do, ground him?"

Some of the Avengers chuckled, but Thor replied, "Actually, that was one of the few things that my parents did to him. They also took away all of his Harry Potter books, no art of any kind, that includes music, and no more horses. But the internet punishment got him really deep; it was sad seeing him that way."

His eyes turned sad again and looked at the ground.

But the only thing that someone could say, and this was Clint, "Loki reads Harry Potter? How can you even get those books all the way from Asgard?"

Now Loki sounded like a weird version of herself, as Rebecca heard the things that Loki did. She would freak out if there was no internet in her life, worse of all, no Harry Potter or music. These were the things that mattered to Rebecca more than anything, since Tony never allowed her to have any friends that were her age.

"Okay, we're getting out of the topic here," Fury voiced over all the Avenger's snickers.

"Sorry, it's just that he seems so much like Rebecca. I'd ship them together if he wasn't evil," Tony tried saying, after wiping away a tear of laughter. Rebecca glared at her brother and Tony just smirked back.

"Anyway, we need to get back to the topic!" Nick shouted at Tony. Tony held up his hands in mock protest and leaned against the table.

"Okay, if all you mofos are done with mucking around, Loki has escaped. I don't care how or when, we just need to get him back before he causes any more trouble like last year," started Fury.

Tony gazed up and sighed, muttering, "Those were the days."

"Now, we need someone to try and capture him again. When and if we do, no offense Thor, but S.H.I.E.L.D. will take care of him from now on. We already have knowledge of his current status and place, but we need someone with stealth and wit. Widow and Hawkeye won't partake in any way for this mission because you two will be on another mission dealing with H.Y.D.R.A.," informed Fury.

Clint and Natasha both sighed in an exasperated manner.

"Damn it," muttered Clint as he rubbed his eyes. Rebecca realized Fury slightly smirk, but returned his expression into the usual cold one.

"Oh, and Tony, Steve, and Bruce need to look over a situation that has aroused S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar. You three need to go to the Niagra Falls in Canada to scour the falls. There is something fishy going on there and we need eyes there. All that leaves is Thor and Rebecca. Thor, I have a job for you to go to Bristol, England. There is some weird stuff going on there that might fit your expertise, considering you are a god from a mythological world," continued Fury.

Now it was Rebecca's turn to sigh in an exasperating manner.

"That leaves me to do the Loki mission, right?" asked Rebecca through her hands. Fury nodded and Rebecca banged her head on the table multiple times.

She felt a hand comfort her head and heard her brother's voice, "There, there. At least you get to meet Reindeer Games."

Rebecca looked up and glared at her brother, trying to say, "Shut up."

"Well, that's it for the meeting," Fury announced, "All I really needed to say was the new mission and what mission you are assigned to. You will get further information about your given mission by a file that Ms. Hill will give you."

Hill then gave each Avenger a specific folder, containing information that is crucial to each individual's mission. When Rebecca opened her file, it was all about the fight between the Avenger's fight with Loki last year and an object called the Tesseract. She closed her file and rubbed her eyes, she knew that being an Avenger might mean risking your life in certain situations, but this was just a little too much for her taste. But she will do anything to be known as someone other than 'Stark's little sister'.

"Natasha, show the new kid the suiting room and weaponry room. She'll need to suit up later for tonight," commanded Fury.

Natasha nodded and told Rebecca, "Come, you'll love all our little toys, even if they were mostly made from Stark Industries, so you'll probably recognize some weapons." Rebecca nodded and the two of them went downstairs into a hallway.

When both of them left, Clint turned to Tony and said, "Please tell me she's single!" Tony sighed and said, "Nope, sorry. I don't like it when guys hit on my sis."

"Um, I think it might be a little smarter to let go of your sister. She looks old enough to take care of herself," Bruce told Tony. Tony looked at Bruce with a 'are you kidding me' look.

"But she doesn't have any friends," smirked Tony. Bruce and Clint's mouths opened and Thor asked, "Maiden Rebecca doesn't have any companions?"

Tony nodded in a mock sympathetic look. "Let me guess, you won't let her," Steve said from across the table. Tony nodded as if it were obvious.

"That's a little too harsh, don't you think?" asked Clint.

Tony shrugged and said, "And if she does try and make new friends, I'll just let her in some of my exclusive parties to mingle around. Or I could pay someone…"

Steve chuckled and said, "Wow, Tony. You're more shallow minded than I thought. Well at least her first friends are the Avengers."

Tony shrugged in an 'I don't care look' and sat down in Rebecca's seat. Bruce sat up and told the others, "I'm going to my lab. I feel like searching for more gamma signatures around the area, just because."

He walked out and Steve followed saying, "I'll go with you."

Thor, Clint, and Tony were left sitting around the table.

"Give her some slack," Clint told Tony, who seemed like he was just staring at the ceiling as he leaned the chair, pondered about that.

"I do not know what Hawkeye just meant, but I will agree to him anyway," Thor said.

Tony stood up and walked away, muttering, "I don't give a fuck… a little."


	4. Chapter 4

**Marvel's universe, their rights... I'm getting tired in typing this part. **

**So, yeah. I FINALLY added the fourth chapter to this story. Took me forever, but my teachers are giving me soooo much homework. Plus, CST's are coming up and I'm hoping to get a perfect score in English and Math. I don't give a shit about Science. Hope you enjoy this, because I certainly worked my ass off to finally publish this.**

**And thanks for the people who read my previous chapters. I'm hoping for some reviews, guys! No flames though, they really piss me off even if its not my fanfic.**

**Again, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four

As the story goes back to Rebecca, she and Natasha were walking down the hall of the Helicarrier. She still couldn't believe she was a real Avenger now and that she was about to get her own suit, just like the others. They both continued walking deeper into the Helicarrier, until Natasha took a turn in one of the intersections of the hallway. At the turn, there was a door that was obviously locked until someone put their hand on the sensor to unlock it. Natasha just stood in front of the door with her hands behind her back.

Rebecca looked confused and asked, "Aren't you supposed to put your hand on the sensor?"

Natasha glanced at her, but continued to stare at the metal door.

"Since you are related by Tony by blood, the similar D.N.A. of any Stark who comes here will be able to activate this door and any other door within the Helicarrier," Natasha informed her.

"Oh, well all you could have said was, 'Put your hand on the screen sensor.'" mumbled Rebecca.

Natasha sighed and put her head down. Rebecca caught the words, "Just like her brother." from Natasha's mouth.

Rebecca smirked at the impression she has already made with Natasha and just placed her hand on the sensor that would open the door.

When she placed her hand on the sensor screen, a green line scanned her hand. After that, the screen itself became fully green and the door slid open, revealing a room that made Rebecca's eyes open widely. It was a whole freaking room just filled with an assortment of costumes and accessories made for heroes. There was a section for males and another section for females. Natasha walked over to the section for female costumes and Rebecca followed.

Natasha stopped in the middle of that section and looked around.

"Look for something you like, try it on and if you like it, give it to one of the other agents. Once you choose one design, you will be using the same design from now on, to give you your own signature look. Now go," Natasha told Rebecca.

Rebecca smirked and started looking over outfits that she might want to wear. The one outfit that caught her eye was a black hooded suit. It looked a lot like an Assassin's Creed costume. She thought it was a little corny, but for fun, she tried it on.

A few moments later, Rebecca was standing in front of a mirror, looking at herself from head to toe on the outfit she got out from the glass case. The hood covered most of her face, which was probably good if you wanted to see people without getting your identity known. It also looked stylish at the same time, considering it was only black and red with a few areas of white. There was a brown leather cape that covered part of the body, but it still looked pretty cool. It also matched the brown leather boots that came with it.

"Now this definitely is an Assassin's Creed outfit," Rebecca muttered.

She saw a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent come by and she asked her, "What kind of accessories or weapons go with this outfit?"

The agent stopped and looked at her, eyeing Rebecca closely.

"Are you a new Avenger?" the agent asked.

Rebecca nodded and the agent replied, "Have you ever seen or played Assassin's Creed before? All the weapons they use on the game can be used when wearing this outfit. You see, there is a special watch that comes with every outfit in this room. According to what outfit you have, the watch makes the weapons you need just appear on the hand you wear your watch. Enough said, if you want it, take it. If not just put it back."

With that, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent walked away.

Rebecca looked at herself once again and thought of the multiple weapons the video game had.

With hesitation she muttered, "Eh, there's more outfits here. I need to keep looking. I don't want to look like a cosplayer during a fight."

She took off the suit and put on the clothes she came in with and started looking for more outfits. What Rebecca was really hoping to find was a dark outfit, stylish, but easy to move in. and hopefully had at least a sword, bow and arrow, or daggers that came with it.

She kept looking around until she found another suit. Once again it was a black suit, but it looked like it was meant for archers and swordsmen at the same time. She saw small daggers at the side of the black leather combat boots that were thigh-high. The bottom was black leggings that were under chained short shorts held up by brown belts. In the middle was a thick piece of long cloth that ran down the middle of the hips up to the knees. For the top, a chained long sleeved shirt, covered by a medieval looking sweater that looked cotton. It was topped by a hood that covered the most of the head and had a heavy looking cape that went to the hip draped behind the whole thing. There were also silver leather gloves, the fingers already cut off.

In general, it all looked medieval, but at least it didn't look like a video game costume.

"Sold," Rebecca muttered under her breath. She quickly changed into that costume and when she looked at herself wearing the outfit, she was speechless. It totally matched her mood when trying to sneak around, or trying to prank someone. But Rebecca remembered it's really no laughing business when trying to bring someone to justice, especially if it's someone like Loki.

Natasha came from behind her and said, "So, you're a Stark who doesn't like flashy things?" Rebecca saw the smirk come out of Natasha from the mirror when she said that.

But all Rebecca did was shrug and say, "I'm not like my brother in some ways. Plus, I actually want to use the weapons I am provided, unlike Tony who just stays inside his suit and let the suit get all the pain."

Natasha nodded in complete agreement.

"You're not as bad as I thought, kid," Natasha told Rebecca.

Rebecca chuckled and said, "Sure, you say that."

After looking at herself for a couple more minutes in the suit, she asked Natasha to hand her the watch that came with the suit. Natasha hurriedly ran to the outfit's case, grabbed a watch from inside, and came back. When Natasha gave Rebecca the watch, she put it on and powered it up. A hologram then blazed in front of her. The hologram showed a list of weapons it was able to send. There were only a few weapons, but Rebecca didn't mind.

She pressed the selection 'Bow and Arrow' and in a matter of seconds, a bow was on her left hand and a quiver full of arrows on her back.

"Damn, this is awesome," Rebecca sighed.

Natasha clicked her tongue and said, "Looks like Stark Industries out done itself by making exact replicas of Hawkeye's 'trick' arrows and custom made bows. Wow."

Rebecca smiled under the hood and was so excited; she quickly took an arrow from her quiver, aimed at a titanium replica of Captain America's shield a few hundred feet away and shot at the center. The arrow seemed to be one of the normal arrows, but it made it exactly in the middle of the shield.

"You and Clint would make a really good couple," chuckled Natasha.

Rebecca laughed a little and ran to the arrow to retrieve it back.

After putting the arrow back in the quiver, Natasha said, "You better change back. Your mission doesn't really start until a few more hours. Plus, we have dinner, you could join us."

Rebecca nodded in agreement and changed back to her regular clothes. She gave the outfit to another agent working in the outfit room and told her to get it ready for her upcoming mission. The agent obeyed and started fixing the outfit to make it more suitable for Rebecca. Rebecca kept the watch though; it looked stylish in its spy-like form, plus she liked it. She and Natasha then walked out of the room and headed to the Avengers' mess hall.

When they walked into the Avenger's food eating area, the rest of the guys were already there. The food on the long table looked good, but it was mostly shawarma.

Rebecca sighed and asked, "Who got the shawarma?"

Thor's mouth was full of shawarma and pointed to Tony, who was eating some shawarma too.

Natasha must have been thinking the same as Rebecca because she grumbled, "This again? We had that the last time we had a meeting."

Rebecca sighed and whispered to Natasha, "He'd always be like this back at home. I don't have a choice, but just go with it."

Natasha laughed a little at the thought and both of them sat down together at the table. They each got a plate and some food for themselves in their own liking.

As they started eating, Rebecca asked Natasha, "Why don't the rest of you have watches like these?"

Rebecca pointed to her own advanced watch and Natasha shrugged, "It's probably only for rookies like you, no offense."

"None taken," Rebecca replied as she bit through a piece of her orange chicken. As she ate, Tony started talking, but mostly about the upcoming missions the Avengers had to go through, more or less.

"Okay, when we reach Canada, let's go directly to Québec. I heard that there are a lot of hot Canadian chicks there," Tony announced to Steve and Bruce.

Both of them looked annoyed at Tony's remarks.

"Why can't we just have a normal mission without you talking about women?" whined Steve, who seemed to have lost his appetite and shoved his burger away.

Tony shrugged and continued to finish his shawarma.

Tony then said, "Don't worry I'll be a little more serious on this mission this time."

Clint choked back some of his pizza from trying not to laugh and smirked, "At least you guys get to see something new. Nat and I have to meet with H.Y.D.R.A. again. Do those guys ever learn that we will kick their asses every time we meet?"

Natasha smirked and said, "They just don't know when to stop mucking up their plans. It's not like they will take over the world any time soon."

Clint nodded and Bruce sighed as if imagining what it would be like for the upcoming mission Fury directed three of the Avengers to do.

All of a sudden, Thor swallowed a big piece of his shawarma and asked the Avengers, "What is the place Fury assigned me again? I am still a little new to Midgard's geography."

Natasha perked up and said, "Fury is sending you to Bristol, England."

Thor nodded in understanding and continued to finish his shawarma. The next few moments were quiet and a little awkward. But most of the Avengers were very hungry, so most of them didn't mind. But in a matter of moments, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent came in and announced that Rebecca's mission was about to commence in a matter of moments. With that, the agent also gave Rebecca her new suit and told her to put it on and meet Fury later on the outside deck of the Helicarrier in a couple of minutes.

Rebecca hesitantly got back her suit from the agent and sat back down, feeling all of the Avenger's stares. She stared at the outfit she was given and sighed.

"Not now," she mumbled under her breath.

She felt the comforting hand of Natasha pat her shoulder and heard her say, "It's time."

Rebecca looked at her suit for a couple of minutes before standing up.

"I'll see you people later. Try not to have fun without me," Rebecca smirked.

Outside, her stance told everybody Rebecca was trying to keep her cool. But inside, she didn't want to move at all. While heading out the door, she felt someone turn her around and give her a big hug. It was Tony.

He ruffled her hair afterwards and said, "Kick some ass for us, 'kay? Be the badass Stark that you always were and beat up Loki."

Rebecca smirked and hugged him back, saying, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

With that, she walked away to change into her outfit. In her mind, all she wanted to do was to prove to her brother she could do anything without his help and that she didn't need protection from him.

Later, she headed outside to meet with Fury. She wasn't ready with the whole mission, but she had to try.


	5. Chapter 5

**Marvel's rights, blah, blah, blah...**

**Ugh, this took forever to try and finish. Sorry if I took too long to update and if it's a little too short. I had to finish Doctor Who before my Netflix account expired last week and I couldn't have any internet because of camp last weekend. :*( But I finally finished it anyway, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Outside, she saw Fury standing next to a jet plane that was a little too high-tech to be an air force plane. Rebecca realized it was a Quinjet, one of the products her brother invented with his high I.Q. She walked towards Fury and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

Fury turned around and said, "Oh, you're here. Okay we have already put in the coordinates to where Loki might be hiding in the auto pilot of this plane. It will be in auto pilot until you have reached the destination. Until then, the other Avengers will be guiding you on some information only they know about Loki, having fought him last year. And they will also be giving you some advice on how to fight him, or anyone in general."

Rebecca sighed and said, "I know how to fight. Tony gave me lessons on surviving worst case scenarios. But, where exactly are you taking me?"

Nick looked at the jet and sighed.

He said, "64°10'N and 51°44 W-"

"In English…"

Nick muttered to himself, "I thought she was smarter than this." He cleared his throat and said, "You're going to Greenland."

Rebecca looked at him as if he were crazy, trying to hold in the laughter that was wanting to burst out for some reason.

She cleared her throat and choked the words, "Why would he choose Greenland as a hide-out?"

Fury smirked, as if already knowing what Rebecca was thinking.

"It's cold, big, almost no population at all in most parts. Perfect for a frost giant," informed Fury.

Rebecca looked at him carefully, but she lost attention all of a sudden. The reason was that someone opened the hatch for the Quinjet and out came a thin looking man in his early twenties, oil and grease staining his brown ruffled hair. He had a normal t-shirt on that had a black diamond in the middle, but the rest of the shirt was red. He had big square glasses that were rounded at the edges and a tall, but skinny body.

He stepped off the jet and landed in between Rebecca and Fury and turned to Fury saying, "The autopilot's been updated and the security systems in the jet has been set up to the max, just as you said."

He didn't seem to notice Rebecca until he turned around and yelped. Rebecca eyed him carefully, but the guy just put his hands out in gesture for a handshake. He then opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but he closed it instantly and rushed back inside the Helicarrier.

Rebecca turned to Fury after watching the mysterious guy disappear into the Helicarrier and asked, "Who was that?"

Nick sighed and answered, "That was an intern we picked up after he graduated high school. His name is Peter Parker, but don't mind him. Now go inside the bird and relax for a minute inside."

Rebecca nodded in agreement and hopped inside. The Director was right; there was a lot of space inside. The technology has advanced in a short period of time and one of those advances was to make things look small in the outside when really, it was gigantic in the inside.

Rebecca looked all around her, getting even more excited than she already was. But remembering that she was about to face Loki made her excitement go away, her smile fading as fast as it arrived on her face. She turned around and saw Fury, checking the main control panel at the front of the jet.

"When does the jet take off?" asked Rebecca uncertainly.

Nick took his attention away from the panel and faced Rebecca.

He answered, "As soon as I step off this plane."

Rebecca gulped in her mixed feelings. She didn't know what was going to happen, and wasn't sure if she could take it all in. She looked at Fury, who looked at her back with promising eyes.

He seemed to know what Rebecca was feeling, so he said, "I can't promise your safety, or your return. But I can promise you the experience you'll have after this mission. And when you do come back, you won't be the same."

Rebecca looked at him closely and asked, "Why does that saying sound so familiar?"

Nick cleared his throat and headed for the hatch. He opened it, but hesitated and looked back at Rebecca.

He nodded towards her and said, "You're dad would have stopped me, but I'm not your dad. I'm sorry."

Fury jumped off the plane and closed the hatch shut after. Rebecca stared back at the door, feeling the engine starting to run under her feet.

"You better sit down," a voice said in the P.A. It was Tony.

Rebecca felt a little more relaxed and ran to the front of the plane and buckled up.

"What are the current stats on the Quinjet?" asked Tony while the jet already reached the air and is probably flying at 90 mph towards Greenland. But of course, the Quinjet can go much faster than that.

"The Quinjet is starting at Mach 1.9, wait, now it's in 2.09. Yeah, she's flying steadily, for now. Fuel tank is full and the security in this thing is okay. I'll probably be in Greenland in a few hours," informed Rebecca.

She heard Thor's voice boom throughout the P.A. system, "Be careful, Maiden Stark. My brother is dangerous, but he can be calm at times. Let's just hope he's in his good moods at this moment."

Rebecca smiled, already picturing Thor's caring face towards her.

"Don't worry, Thor. I'll be careful. Plus, all I need to do is make him unconscious long enough for me to take him back to the Helicarrier," said Rebecca.

Rebecca then heard shuffling from the other end and a voice spoke.

"Hey fellow Coldplayer," the voice of Bruce Banner says in a calm voice.

Rebecca smirked and said, "You just reminded me to put on some music."

She heard Bruce chuckle a bit while she looked through the control panel of the Quinjet. She helped install the accessories of any Quinjet made, so she was able to open the stereo system inside the jet. Rebecca then started to play the song _Spies _written by Coldplay in their Parachutes era.

"Good choice," chuckled Bruce, who started humming through the system.

"Move off from the mic, Banner. Nobody wants to hear you hum that song throughout the whole trip, that's a little boring," says the voice of Clint Barton, and a background noise of a bunch of shuffling.

"Wait, if you're with Thor and Bruce, who have totally different missions, where are you guys?" asked Rebecca, bewildered why the rest of the team was still together.

"We're all still at the Helicarrier, awaiting instructions from Nick. You're lucky you get a head start on your mission while the rest of us just sit around, trying to figure out what to do while we wait. It's boring here, even in the Helicarrier. Maybe it's because we've been here so many times, we're all starting to wish that we had a different H.Q.," complained Clint with a few laughs from the rest of the team.

"Well, at least you're not flying towards your very first mission. A mission that I may very well die in," protested Rebecca.

Clint's reaction was a little more concerning towards Rebecca, after hearing her opinion towards her mission.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll do fine. Loki doesn't have a chance against you," Clint assured Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled to herself, hearing a comment like that from anybody in general is not very common.

"Good luck in your mission too, Hawk," smirked Rebecca.

She heard Clint chuckle somewhat. After that, there was a little shuffling in the other side if the line and she later heard the voice of Captain America.

"I heard you you're a Christian, unlike your brother over there," he said.

Rebecca sighed; she was getting tired of hearing that, considering her brother was atheist.

"Yup, my mom brought me up that way every time I visited her at the hospital while Tony stayed with dad. So, yeah, weird life," sighed Rebecca.

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know. Good luck, by the way. Don't worry, the big guy will protect you," replied Steve.

Later on, she heard a fainter voice say, "Are you Midgardians talking about me?"

Rebecca snickered and said, "No, dude."

After a few more moments of the opposite line being silent, Natasha Romanoff's voice said through the speakers, "You alright, Beck?"

Rebecca mumbled a 'yes' in reply and her eyes widened. After all this time, she still hasn't figured out a name for herself.

"Since I'm an Avenger now, don't I get to make myself a name?" asked Rebecca.

"Oh yeah, sure. Just say what you want to be called and we'll jot it down in the files," Natasha said as the sound of keys being pressed on a control panel was heard through the P.A. system. After a long period of thought, she finally found out what it was.

"My name is Silver Night," Rebecca said formally.

"Nice name," muttered Natasha as she typed it in. A sudden beeping started blaring in the Quinjet. The Quinjet's voice, which sounded a lot like J.A.R.V.I.S., said, "You have arrived."

"What's that?" asked Natasha.

Rebecca inhaled and muttered in a shaky breath, "Got to go."

She closed her side of the conversational transmitter, a.k.a. a landline through radio waves in a Quinjet, ha, classic. In no time at all, she felt the Quinjet fall and reach the ground. She heard a slight crunching sound when the jet landed so she put on her hood, took out her bow and arrows, and opened the hatch. Outside, Rebecca saw a world different from what she was used to. It was a land made of ice and only ice, with the wind blowing across the land. She stepped outside and instantly, the cold braced her. She thought she would have frozen to death by now, but her costume probably protected her against the cold.

While looking around, the Quinjet closed itself and was in ultimate shut down. Rebecca now couldn't go back inside until she got Loki. Rebecca stared at the Quinjet, but shook her head to refrain from thoughts of retreating. She looked straight ahead and gazed out into the distance. A few yards away, a small warehouse is clearly seen even through all of the ice blowing all across the horizon. Rebecca had no choice but to run towards the warehouse.

She ran as fast as she could until she reached the warehouse. It was bigger close up, but the whole frame was still pretty small. It looked abandoned, but there was still light. Pieces of the warehouse walls were already starting to break down, but it remained sturdy. Being an expert in sneaking up on people, she climbed in through one of the weak spots through the wall without causing any noise and quickly hid behind a big conveyor belt machine.

Even with the wind howling outside, it was pretty cozy in the warehouse. But Rebecca remained still, with her bow and arrow at the ready. She leaned against the machine to see what else was in the warehouse, but all she saw was other machines and worn down lifts and pulleys. Everything was quiet, nothing was moving. The only thing Rebecca could hear was the sound of her own heart beating.

After a full minute of silence, the front door of the warehouse swung open and in came the man of the hour. Loki, wearing the same leather suit she last saw him in, walked in with his arms wrapped across his body as if he were actually cold. His expression was sad and solemn, as if he knew he did something wrong but forced himself not to think about it.

At that moment, Rebecca felt the sudden pang of guilt she usually had when seeing his face. She still didn't know why she felt like that for him, so she tried to cover it with the feeling of hatred for being such a bitch.

She continued looking at him as Loki leaned down on one of the conveyor belts at the far side of the warehouse. Loki's expression changed from utter angst to the way a deer would look like when it has heard a slight sound in the air.

After that, Loki smirked a very devilish looking smirk and said aloud, "Any Midgardian foolish enough to come to my barracks is pretty foolish indeed."

At that moment, Loki turned his attention exactly where Rebecca was hiding.

"Oh crap," was all Rebecca could mutter.

* * *

**Yup, Loki is finally introduced! I had to think of a way to come in perfectly, but then I was like, "Eh, I'm out of ideas." So I just brought him in the story crappily. I'll improve my writing later.**

**Thanks for reading it anyway! Laterz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Marvel's rights...**

**This was sooooo hard to wright. I'm not sure if I made Loki a little OOC, but I hope it's still good to you people. Thanks for the reviews, bros! And thanks to my English teacher, my English writing skills are improving, yipeeeee! Okay, I'll stop typing now so you could read this fictional shit. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six

"Might as well stop lurking from the shadows, mortal," Loki casually said while checking his fingernails.

Rebecca furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance and remained in the shadows of the conveyor belt.

"Make me," she replied back with as much bravery in her voice as one could muster.

She heard Loki snicker and say, "You humans make me laugh, the way your kind holds on to life with the little courage you people have."

Rebecca scoffed, now she was really pissed. No alien guy from Asgard could just call off her species like they are entertainment.

"Says the one who failed to take over New York. You had a whole army, and you were only up against, like what, six people? Pathetic, even I could have taken over the whole world with an army like yours," Rebecca mocked.

Loki's face turned to anger and he stood up in a pose of outrage. A scepter of gold and blue light appeared in his hand.

"I know where you stand, and I am not afraid to kill a useless being like you," said Loki through gritted teeth.

"Okay, that's it. We're fighting," muttered Rebecca.

She stood up and jumped out of hiding. Her bow and arrow was already in position, aiming directly towards Loki's scepter arm. She still needed him alive, after all. But when Rebecca stood there with her bow at the ready, Loki stopped and stared at her in bewildered eyes, lowering his scepter.

His expression was of a puppy that didn't know what it was staring at.

Rebecca started getting annoyed and asked, "Why are you staring at me that way?"

Loki's expression was still serene, muttered, "I- I've seen you before."

Rebecca lowered her bow and stared back at Loki, his face still with the feeling of curiosity.

"Take off your hood for a moment," Loki said.

Rebecca looked confused, but realized her hood was still covering much of her face. She was about to take off her hood, until she wondered why he was asking her to do so.

"Why do you want me to take off my hood?" asked Rebecca as she quickly brought the bow up.

"I want to see if I know you."

"What?"

"Just take it off," Loki ordered, getting a little annoyed too.

Slowly, Rebecca put her hand against her hood and took hold of it. She then pulled it back quickly, letting her dark brown hair flow along her shoulders. She noticed Loki's eyes widen in amazement as he looked at her. Rebecca didn't care though, so she brought the bow back up to her face.

"You saw my face, so that's the last thing you'll see before you find yourself back in the Helicarrier," muttered Rebecca.

Loki's attitude then changed into a one where someone is extremely sorry for anything they have done or will do.

"Please forgive me for this, Stark," apologized Loki.

Rebecca looked utterly confused until she felt a burning pain on her back, as if dry ice was applied on her bare skin. In a few moments, Rebecca fell down unconscious, dropping her bow and arrows.

Loki then ran towards Rebecca. Looking at what he had done, Loki sighed in both content and uncertainty. He continued to stare at the lifeless body of the sister of Tony Stark and rubbed his hand behind his neck.

"What to do, what to do?" Loki asked himself.

He looked around the empty warehouse. Then he looked at the one window showing the outside world. A strong blizzard is coming up and he needed shelter fast. He ran towards the door leading to an underground passage where a small room was set up just for blizzard conditions. But Loki stopped and looked back at the body of Rebecca still laying there.

"She's just a mortal, she'll die anyway," he mumbled to himself.

But before he knew it, he was jogging back to the body. He picked up the unconscious Rebecca and carried her to the door of the underground passageway. He opened it and walked inside. Loki came in just in time to hear the blizzard starting to split the warehouse apart.

In no time at all, he was able to bring the Rebecca and himself to the room. Loki laid her down gently on a couch beside the wall then sat next to her on the same couch.

"Why," grumbled Loki, with his head buried within his hands.

After a while, he looked back at the unconscious form of Rebecca. Loki saw the ghostly expression on Rebecca's voice and moaned quietly at the back of his throat. He had been seeing her face ever since he arrived back on Earth. Back then, he didn't know who it was or why he kept seeing her face. He also had some kind of reaction every time he saw the image of her face either in his mind or in various Midgardian screens. He didn't know what it all meant, even now. And he certainly wanted to know why he just saved this Midgardian's life.

In a matter of moments, Rebecca started to stir up. She continued to lay down, but it was obvious she was coming out of her trance.

"I just hate Midgard," grumbled Loki, as he stood up and walked towards the fridge nearby.

He grabbed hold of the fridge's handle and opened it. Thankfully, there was food inside, so Loki got a can of Pepsi and popped it open. Loki started drinking it as he sat down on one of the chairs near the couch where Rebecca was laying down. He looked into her face as he sipped his Pepsi.

"Oh, I should take her toys away before she wakes up," he said to himself.

So he walked quietly towards Rebecca and tried to pry her fingers off her bow while holding on to his can of Pepsi in the other hand. He then decided to put his can down so he could take her quiver full of arrows off her back. That was a little harder because it was strapped around her back, so Loki had to gently lift her up from the back in order to try and get to the quiver. Rebecca started to toss and turn, making her fall on top of Loki.

At that moment, she moaned and rubbed her head. Rebecca then looked at what she was sitting on, which was Loki. Her eyes widened and hurriedly stood up. She then immediately tried to find her bow, but when she saw it on the ground, it was covered completely in dry ice.

While looking at her bow in distress, she heard Loki grumble, "Why must you be so heavy?"

Rebecca scoffed and protested, "Who are you calling heavy? Aren't you the frost giant here?"

Loki rubbed his eyes and leaned on the ground and mumbled, "I was just exaggerating, you know."

Loki then laid on the ground, resting his hand on his crossed arms. Rebecca looked at him suspiciously and felt her back.

She then said, "Did you drug me or something?"

Loki looked at her as if she were joking and closed his eyes, saying, "I'd never do such a thing. I would have rather killed you than drug an annoyingly heavy person like you."

Rebecca sighed and took off her quiver from the back. It's no use anyway if her bow is covered fully in dry ice. Plus, even if she could use her arrows by themselves, the place they were currently in is their only place of shelter right now. Rebecca didn't want to destroy their only location of safety, but being with Loki, she's not sure.

She sat back down on the couch she laid down before and rested her head against the arm of the couch. She stared into the ceiling of small safe house. But then Rebecca had an urge to ask Loki why he saved her. So she did.

"Why'd you save me if you were going to kill me anyway?" she asked Loki.

Loki opened his eyes again and sat up. He faced her, cross legged, and replied, "Don't think I'm a creep, even you already think I am one, but I see your face in various places. In my head, the thing that your people call the TV, giant screens in New York City, those kinds of places. I want to know what it all means, so I'll keep you alive for now." He ended the reply by checking his fingernails causally.

"Really? I'm sort of the same, because every time I saw a picture of your face in the Avenger files or anything in general, I feel this sort of pity towards you. But, you pushed my brother off the roof and you planned to take over my world, failing at that. Why do I feel so much angst towards you?" she asked him, avoiding any eye contact with the god.

Loki looked down, not knowing what to say or feel. Either he was sad, outraged, or confused at what the girl just said. But all of a sudden, a low grumble came from Rebecca's direction. He looked at her confusedly and Rebecca sat up quickly. She held her stomach, licking her dry lips.

"Do you have any food here?" asked Rebecca, looking at Loki pleadingly.

Loki nodded and got a can of tomato soup in a can from the fridge. He opened it with an icicle he protruded from his hand and thrusted it towards Rebecca. She grabbed thankfully and started drinking from the can.

She stopped drinking from the can and said, "Why does it taste so good if the expiration date was two weeks ago?"

Loki shrugged and gestured for her to continue drinking, so Rebecca did. Loki then came up to sit next to Rebecca on the couch.

Loki then said, "I understand that you are the Man of Iron's younger sibling, but he never mentioned you. What's your name?"

Rebecca looked at him and wiped her mouth from the delicious tomato soup and replied, "Rebecca Martyn Stark. Wait, so he's never mentioned me at all, not even a clue that I existed?"

Loki nodded in mock pity and Rebecca smirked. She nudged him playfully in the arm, making Loki chuckle somewhat.

"I have such a good brother, right?" Rebecca smirked as she finished her tomato soup.

Loki smiled towards Rebecca and stood up.

"Here give me that can, I'll put that away for you," Loki spoke politely.

Rebecca looked at him uncertainly, but gave him the can. Loki took the can and held it in his fingers carefully. He glanced at Rebecca and gave her a smirk, and then he glared at the tomato soup can. He snapped his fingers and the can vaporized. He looked at Rebecca and crossed his arms, content at the magic he had just done. But all Rebecca did was smirk and clap her hands slowly.

"Well done," she said, "But I was hoping to use that metal for something useful."

Loki sighed and said, "Wow, you're really hard to impress."

"Eh, it matters on my mood. But right now, I want to get out of here," smirked Rebecca.

All of a sudden, Rebecca started to breathe slower and heavier. Then, she started wheezing. She grabbed her throat and Loki stared at her confusedly.

"Oxygen, not enough oxygen," Rebecca gasped.

"Oh," Loki muttered in understanding.

He rubbed his chin, thinking of what to do. He's a god; he didn't rely on any air called oxygen to breath, so it's a little new to him. He then snapped his fingers as an idea came up and carried the gagging Rebecca bridal style. He grabbed her and her bow still covered in dry ice and ran to the exit. He kicked the door open and went outside.

Still carrying Rebecca in his arms, he looked around his surroundings. The warehouse that used to be in above the safe house was almost completely destroyed. Pieces of it were still here and there, but the whole building was scattered everywhere.

The good thing was that the blizzard had stopped. There was just a slight breeze coming from the west, but the whole land was still covered in snow. The sky was dark and it was hard to see, so Loki stayed where he stood.

From his arms, Rebecca grumbled, "You could let go of me now, I can breathe."

Loki looked at her a dropped her. She hit her head on the snow, making her moan in slight pain.

Rebecca rubbed her head and complained, "What the hell was that for?"

Loki smirked and continued to look around. Then an object from the distance caught his eyes.

He pointed to it and asked Rebecca, "What's that?"

Rebecca's eyes widened and she stood up quickly to sprint towards the object. Loki had no choice but to follow her. When he catched up to Rebecca, they were both standing in front of an object that looked like a plane.

"No," sighed Rebecca in despair.

Loki then recognized what it was. It was the kind of plane the Avengers used to travel around in. He remembered that because he was captured and taken hostage in that kind of plane. Loki assumed that this plane was the only transportation Rebecca used to come here. Now she couldn't use it at all, it was fully frozen. Literally, the plane was covered in rock hard ice.

He looked at Rebecca, who was pounding against the ice. He felt a sense of dread, so he pulled her away from the plane. From there, Rebecca pulled him into a hug. She buried her face against his chest, sobbing heavily.

Loki was lost at words; he never had anyone actually expect him to give comfort. All he could do was stroke her hair gently.

"How am I supposed to go back home now?" he heard Rebecca say against his chest.

Loki sighed and looked into the distance. What was happening?

"I don't know, Rebecca," Loki mumbled back.

After that, they stood there for a long moment. Rebecca continued to shed tears into Loki's chest while Loki tried figuring out what was going on at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Marvel, 'nuff said.**

**Okay, so I changed Loki's personality a little in this one so he could be less OOC, so I hope you guys won't mind. And for some weird reason, I have a dying urge to make this into a Doctor Who crossover. I don't know why, but I just want to. Plus, it will give me a chance in making the love plot of the story less expecting, so it live up to its title. So just give me a comment or something about whether or not I should make it a crossover, I don't know.**

**Laterz, BRONIES!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

He looked back at the Quinjet, and smirked a little from the side of his mouth. A Stark like her is bound to cry just because of some metal anyway. Midgardians always had the ability to change their personality so quickly, it's so annoying. He looked back at Rebecca and put his hands away from her hair and cringed in disgust.

"I think you need to stop getting my leather wet, you know what happens to leather when it gets wet," Loki said as he pushed Rebecca away.

Rebecca sniffled, but then just realized what she had been doing for the last few minutes.

"Why had I been crying on you?" asked Rebecca uncertainly, drying up her tears.

Loki rolled his eyes and turned the other direction. He hugged himself in the cold Greenland air and started trudging away from Rebecca.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Rebecca, still standing next to the frozen Quinjet.

He turned around and yelled back, "Anywhere but here. This here," he said pointing around Rebecca, "Is your problem. Being the sworn enemy of your brother and his little team, I think it be best you stay away."

Rebecca sighed and said, "But where could you go?"

"How should I know? I have no idea what kind of geography you Midgardians have around here," Loki shouted from behind his back.

Rebecca decided to follow him anyway, but when Loki heard the noise of running feet behind him, he turned around and put his hands out.

"Stay, stay. There's a good Midgardian, now go sob away about your precious little bird as I try to find a way out of here," he said in a way an owner would say to a dog.

Rebecca stopped and scoffed, "First of all, I'm not a dog. Second of all, I only sobbed for that amount of time because the freaking ice might have short circuited the Quinjet, making it unable to fly until I hotwire it. The only way I could hotwire it is to melt all that fucking ice, which I have to wait for, since not all people are frost giants. And third of all, can't you just teleport wherever the hell you want. Why can't you just teleport?"

Loki rubbed his hand over his face and sighed, "I just told you, I am not familiar with most of Midgard. The place we are standing now is part of the most of Midgard. I have no idea where in the Nine Realms I am in right now. It won't be much good if I teleport in another place in Midgard just as bad there as it is here."

"But can't you teleport someplace that you actually know?" asked Rebecca.

Loki crossed his arms and replied, "I'm a god, you mewling quim. I don't take orders from anyone. Plus, it's not the job for a prince like me to think of where to go. I just go where I want to go and do what I want to do."

Rebecca put up one of her eyebrows and said, "Snobby much?"

Loki glared at her, and then stomped away.

"What kind of Midgardian does she think she is?" he muttered to himself.

He heard the crunching of ice behind him and a while later, Rebecca catched up and was walking next to him, her hood once again covering her face.

"If you won't stop following me, I'll stab you in the chest with one of my ice knives," threatened Loki as he halted into a stop.

He looked at Rebecca, but all Rebecca said was, "Challenge accepted."

He glared at her, and then said, "Okay then, I will look into your heart with my scepter and take away any emotion that is in it. I'll take it and replace it with full knowledge of the entire universe. And don't think it would be fun; it's very, very painful. Mentally that is."

Rebecca just shrugged and said, "Been there, done that."

Loki looked at her as if she were crazy and said, "What?"

"Well, figure of speech. My point is, no matter what threats you tell me, I won't give a shit," Rebecca said with no regret in her voice at all.

"If you don't care about any of my threats, then why must you continue to follow me? Can't you just wait for the ice to melt from the jet?" complained Loki.

Rebecca sighed exasperatingly and said, "That's going to take forever and unless there's internet here in the middle of nowhere, then I'd be happy to stay here and wait days on end for the ice to melt."

Loki looked at Rebecca, but shook his head.

"No you are not coming with me," Loki urged as he continued to walk along the dark snowy paths of Greenland.

"Then I guess I'll have to blog on Tumblr without you. I get internet wherever I want on my phone, so I can stay here and blog about my new mission as an Avenger. Guess who's gonna have a thousand more followers, this Stark," mocked Rebecca.

At the sound of Tumblr, Loki immediately turned around and grabbed Rebecca by the wrist.

"You'll be coming with me now, Stark," Loki grumbled.

At that, Rebecca smirked. Loki let go of her wrist, and so they both journeyed under the night skies of Greenland. After a while, it became a little boring, so Loki started a conversation.

"Why does your world have to be so vast, but still so unimpressive?" complained Loki.

Rebecca looked at him with an _are you serious_ look and said, "Why do you have to complain so much?"

Loki chuckled as if he were really annoyed and grumbled, "Is it possible if you could just shut up for a moment?"

He looked at her grudgingly, but all Rebecca did was shrug. After that, Rebecca looked at her watch and lit it open.

"What is it now?" Loki asked, assuming Rebecca would do something else really stupid.

Instead, Rebecca stopped for a moment. She then pressed something in the watch and soon, a hover board for two people appeared in between.

"See, this is why Stark Industries is so successful," smirked Rebecca.

Loki stared at the board in surprise and muttered, "I did not expect that at all."

"Come on, I need civilization. I bet there is a town nearby since there used to be a warehouse here, now hop on," informed Rebecca.

Loki looked at her as if she were crazy, as Rebecca hopped on the board and held on to the handles in the front.

"I'm going to leave you if you don't come here by the count of ten-nant," Rebecca said.

Loki rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Ha ha, I see what you did there. But on one condition."

"I'm not making any promises," Rebecca replied as she started to hotwire the control panel of the hover board.

"I get to drive it," Loki insisted.

Rebecca paused what she was doing and asked, "Do you even know how to ride a scooter?"

Loki face palmed himself and said as if it were obvious, "I can do anything; I'm a god for Odin's sake."

"I was just asking you a simple question," grumbled Rebecca as she stepped off the board and Loki hopped on, groping the handles in front of him.

Rebecca was still on the ground, but she knew what was coming. Once on the board, Loki immediately turned on the handles and the board zoomed away.

Rebecca tsked at the now cheering Loki and muttered, "And he said he didn't know where to go."

She started walking again, only to realize she could get another hover board for herself. She got one out, hotwired it, and hopped on. In a few moments, she catched up to Loki.

Loki heard the sound of another hover board and turned his head around. There, he saw Rebecca catching up to him with another one of the boards.

"What?" Loki asked, a confused look on his face.

Rebecca sneered and said, "You should face back to the front if you don't want to bump into something and die."

"Death? I basically am related to her," smirked Loki as he faced back to the front of the hover board.

After a few moments, Rebecca said from the back of Loki, "Do you see what I see?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Loki confused.

Rebecca veered her hover board to the front and stopped Loki. She then pointed to a direction and Loki's gaze fell over where Rebecca was pointing at. There, they both saw small lights flickering over the horizon.

"Finally, a place where I could try and take over," mumbled Loki to himself.

Rebecca heard it and smirked, "Like you haven't tried before."

Loki grunted and soon, both of them started racing towards the lights. As they came closer though, the lights turned out bigger than they expected. Much, much bigger than they expected. When they arrived, Rebecca looked at the small town in horror. The whole village was in flames.

They both hopped off their boards and Rebecca teleported it back in her watch. After doing so, Rebecca ran around the town, trying to find any survivors.

"Looks like someone beat me to it," grumbled Loki in disappointment.

"Shut up and help me find survivors!" yelled Rebecca through the flames.

Loki shrugged and started walking around the flames and asked, "How the hell can fire still be aflame if we're in the middle of land that's completely made out of ice?"

Rebecca growled from the bottom of her throat and continued looking from the windows of the burning buildings for any sign of surviving life. While zooming in and around the town, she saw a clump on the street. The clump looked charred, but it was still stirring up a little. She ran towards it and when she turned it on its back, she gasped. It was a man, so young at the age of probably 24, charred to the bone. He was completely burned from head to toe, his hair with pieces of burnt wood on it.

"What happened to you?" asked Rebecca as she tried and stopped any pieces of flaming wood to burn the rest of his skin.

The man opened his eyes weakly and mumbled, "The legends were true, demons exist."

Rebecca looked confused and said, "What do you mean?"

"I blue giant came out of nowhere and burned the whole town. We were idiots for not listening to that Eskimo elder before we made that warehouse a few miles from here and this town," grunted the burned man, wheezing in pain.

Rebecca felt tears of pity coming in her eyes. She didn't like seeing other people suffering while she wasn't, perks of being a billionaire while seeing homeless people right outside your bedroom window.

The man coughed as she held him in her arms. Areas of his skin were so burned, the muscle and bone showed, so he was bleeding a lot too.

"What's your name? I want to make sure you're remembered just in case things get serious," Rebecca said, feeling the scorch marks on the man's face.

"Martin, Oliver Martin," Oliver said.

"Oliver, I'm going to try and help you," soothed Rebecca hurriedly as she quickly stood up and gently pulled Oliver away from the town and into the colder air.

Oliver smiled weakly and said, "You're just like my girlfriend, before the giant burst her into flames."

Rebecca looked away quickly and then looked back at Oliver, tears running down her eyes. After that, she started to feel the feeling of vengeance. If this is what it usually feels when you're an Avenger, she didn't like it. But she loved the feeling all the same. She wanted to help the ones in need and get the ones who need justice.

"Tell me what the giant's name is," Rebecca said, now kneeling away from Oliver so he won't get even more hurt.

"His name was Surtr, and he needed to destroy the house of Odin. That's all I could get out of what he said though," he mumbled, losing consciousness.

"That's okay," replied Rebecca, noting what Oliver had just said in her mind.

After that, Oliver smiled and later closed his eyes. He didn't move after that. Rebecca looked at him, and covered her face in her hands.

After a few moments, she heard the voice of Loki coming near, say, "Where were you? I was shouting your name everywhere. Oh, and the fires hadn't died down yet. Why aren't you facing me…? Oh."

Loki came from the back and kneeled next to Rebecca, staring at the now passed body of Oliver Martin. Rebecca tried to stop from sobbing like earlier, so she refrained from looking at the body any further. She stood up and took a few steps away from the body.

She then turned to Loki, eyes red from crying, and said, "Put the body in a descent place. Open a hole in the ice and drop the body into the water. It's better for the body to float down instead of other people seeing his charred bones."

Loki sighed and did as she said without arguing.

_Humans_, he thought, _so weak and fragile to anything, but still caring over others. Ugh, that's what I hate about the whole lot._

After finishing what he was told he dusted off his hands and sighed, "Did he tell you anything?"

Rebecca remained standing where she was, but looked up to him to say, "Surtr was the one that destroyed this place. He's the monster who killed the people who didn't know any better. And you know what; I'm going to avenge them."

Loki looked at her skeptically and asked, "So, you're able to challenge a Jotunn giant that is far older than me? And win?"

"Why not?" asked Rebecca, taking off her hood.

It was already pretty cold, but the flames were hotter than normal fire, so it was getting warner by the minute. She started walking away from the burning town. After walking a few miles away from the town, followed by Loki, she heard another noise. One she couldn't decipher at all.

"What was that?" Loki asked as both of them stopped walking.

In the distance, something appeared in the snow. They couldn't see what it was, so they started running towards it.


	8. Author's Note

**Dear humans who actually read this shit,**

**I know you people absolutely loathe author's notes, but this is something I have been dying to do. And since a lot of you guys don't really read the notes in the beginning of the chapters, I'm just gonna tell you right here, right now.**

**I want to make this fanfic into a crossover with Doctor Who, for some weird reason. I've been dying to do a fanfic on Doctor Who, so I was like, "Why not do a crossover with the one you're already doing?"**

**So I need you guys' opinions if I should turn this into a Doctor Who and Avengers crossover. Please, please, please leave a comment about this 'cuz I don't think I can continue, yet, until a I get enough comments about it.**

**Love,**

**THE-ONE-WHOSE-NAME-CAN'T-BE-SAID-PROPERLY-THE-FIRS T-TIME (stupid teachers)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Marvel's rights...**

**Long time since I updated, I know. Freaking finals are coming up, and I'm only in sixth grade. How the hell do they expect freaking sixth graders to do finals... Anyway, Loki is once again OOC, but that is my intention. I want Rebecca and Loki to be somewhat alike in some ways, you'll see why, somehow. **

**I added the Doctor Who crossover, so don't get mad if you didn't want me to, deal with it bro. It's a little random, just a bunch of timey-wimey, wibbly-wobbly fanfic plots. Tell me if I need work with the Doctor Who characters. Plus, I'm gonna need a few ideas for the next chapter, since I can't watch Doctor Who (for now) anymore, damn it Netflix. **

**This current chapter will contain a little spoilers in the 3rd season of Doctor Who , sort of. It won't be entirely alike since my memory of that particular episode is a little fuzzy, I can't even remember the name of the episode. If you can, mention some things in your review about facts that I should put in for the next chapter, just to make things legit.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

When they arrived near the object that had appeared, being typical Tumblr people, Loki and Rebecca started freaking out.

In front of them was the famous blue police box, the T.A.R.D.I.S., owned by the greatest being that anyone who obsesses could ever know. Was it possible that the Doctor himself could be in there?

"I thought that the Doctor was only in Doctor Who?" whispered Loki, shaking his head at the thought that the Doctor might be in there.

"I thought people only blogged about you because you looked like Tom Hiddleston and because of that comic series they made after the superheroes of our dimension," Rebecca whispered back.

Loki glared at her, but forgot about it all the same because a few seconds later, the door opened and the Doctor came outside. He was still in his Tenth Doctor form, so Rebecca swooned quietly. The Doctor looked outside the T.A.R.D.I.S. door and looked at Loki and Rebecca weirdly. He then looked at the surroundings of the area around them.

He sighed dramatically and yelled behind him, "Martha, when I told you to pull the lever eight times, I meant that. Now you brought us to, hmmm, looks like Greenland and in," he licked his finger and put it in the air, "2013… 2013! Martha, Martha dear, I told you to send us to London, England 2007! Ugh, we'll be late. Oh, you folks look like you need a lift," he finally said to Rebecca and Loki.

Rebecca widened her eyes, but it wasn't her who fainted. Next to her, Loki hyperventilated and fainted to the ground. Rebecca face palmed herself, perks of facing famous people almost all the time.

"Your boyfriend there, is he alright?" asked the Doctor awkwardly.

Rebecca looked back at the Doctor surprised and said, "Um, he's not my boyfriend."

The Doctor chuckled and said, "You hate that, do you? When people assume you're dating the one you're with, right?"

"Sometimes," Rebecca tried to say in a casual voice.

The Doctor smiled off into the distance and murmured, "That used to happen to me too, the assumptions that I was dating the someone who was with me at the moment."

Rebecca remembered the episodes in Doctor Who where the Doctor and Rose were mistaken as a couple; reason one to why she first started shipping them.

"Well, let's get the bloke into the TA.R.D.I.S. You two look like you are a long way from home, if I'm not mistaken," grunted the Doctor as he and Rebecca pulled Loki into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

As they were pulling him in, someone joined in the helping. Next to her, Rebecca saw that Martha Jones was helping put Loki on one of the chairs of the TA.R.D.I.S. Rebecca had to control herself from ultimate fangirling so she wouldn't drop Loki.

Eventually, Loki was put on one of the chairs.

The Doctor dusted his hands off and said, "Before we stop the Master, let's drop these two hitchhikers home."

Martha sighed and rolled her eyes towards the Doctor. She then walked towards Rebecca.

Martha smiled at Rebecca kindly and put out her hand and said, "Hello, I'm Martha Jones."

Rebecca had a small brain explosion and shook Martha's hand excitedly.

"Hi Martha, I'm Rebecca Stark," she said in a tone she doesn't really use when greeting new people.

Martha gestured towards the Doctor and said, "And he's the-"

"The Doctor, I can tell," Rebecca said as if it were obvious.

Martha looked surprised and said, "So you know the Doctor?"

"Well, more or less. There's this TV show called Doctor Who," Rebecca explained.

"Oh, yes, I remember. But the Doctor in that TV show doesn't look like this Doctor," Martha analyzed confusedly.

"Oh, 2007, the land of the Ninth Doctor," vaguely muttered Rebecca, remembering when the Doctor was still Christopher Eccleston.

"Wait, don't tell me any spoilers about the show, I watch it myself you know," whispered Martha.

"Are you a Whovian?" gasped Rebecca.

"You could say that," Martha said, smiling towards the Doctor.

Rebecca smirked towards Martha and nudged her, "Don't worry, I already know. You can't hide anything about the Doctor from this Whovian."

Martha smiled shyly and said, "It's just the way he smiles. The way he talks about things I have no idea about, they way he laughs, his whole personality. I love him."

Rebecca smiled and said, "You're lucky you actually love someone. I haven't found the one yet."

Martha raised an eyebrow up and said, "How about that bloke you came in with?"

"It's complicated," Rebecca said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

All of a sudden, the Doctor, oblivious to the conversation Rebecca had with Martha, said to Rebecca, "So where did you and the other one come from?"

Rebecca had the choice of going back to the Helicarrier or to travel some more with the Doctor, but then she remembered Oliver. She still had to avenge him and the rest of his people.

So she said, "Actually, since I'm with you guys right now, I need some help. There used to be a town and a warehouse not far from here. The warehouse was destroyed by a stronger than real life blizzard that he and I have survived. As for the town, it was burned to the ground."

The Doctor looked confused, "In this kind of weather?"

Rebecca nodded and continued, "There was a small population of people that used to live in that town. They all burned with it. As an Avenger, I need to find the monster that did this."

It was Martha's turn to look confused, "What's an Avenger?"

At that moment, Loki woke up from his unconscious state and had his eyes glued to the ceiling of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"An Avenger is a bastard, enough said," Loki muttered.

"Whoa, language there," the Doctor said in a mock lecture voice.

Loki stood up, but rubbed his forehead as if it hurted. He then stumbled towards Rebecca. He was about to fall, but she catched him.

Loki smirked towards Rebecca and said, "You do care."

"Shut up," Rebecca grunted as she dropped Loki on his head.

Martha smirked and said, "Are you sure you two are not together."

"What?" Loki asked confusedly as he rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"Nothing," Rebecca said hurriedly as she turned around like nothing happened.

Loki stood up straight this time and fixed his leather coat. The Doctor's eyes widened and he rushed towards Loki. He began observing the leather on Loki's suit, as if mystified by it. He then took out some glasses from his coat and looked even closer.

"You know, if you just want my coat, just take it," muttered Loki, a little annoyed that his idol's first impression of him was having a very interesting coat.

"Gladly," smiled the Doctor widely.

Loki sighed and took off his coat, just leaving a long sleeved shirt that had a lot of belts around it and a golden emblem at the chest area still on his body.

The Doctor took the coat eagerly and basically sniffed it.

He then said, "This isn't Bilge Snipe leather, is it?"

Loki's eyes widened and Rebecca couldn't help but smile at the rise of Loki's enthusiasm.

"Why yes, it is Bilge Snipe leather. The finest Asgard can make to their rightful king," muttered Loki.

Now the Doctor's eyes widened even more and said in an interested tone, "NO, NO, NO… You're not one of the princes of Asgard, are you? Asgard, the literal home of the Scandinavian and Norse gods of mythology. Wait, no, no, no, no, let me think. You are… Thor- wait, no I'm stupid, Thor is the blonde one. No way, are you... No, no, it can't be. You're supposed to be locked up and… You're Loki Laufeyson. Whoa, I just sniffed the coat of the God of Tricksters and Lies."

Loki smirked and said, "The one and only."

"I am a very big fan of your shape shifting abilities, simply mystifying. Well… sort of, I mean, I'm the one here that could regenerate, but still!" the Doctor eagerly said as he shook Loki's hand eagerly.

"What are you talking about, I can't shape shift," Loki said uncertainly.

The Doctor smiled apologetically and said, "Sorry must have been another Loki from another dimension."

"Apology accepted," awkwardly replied Loki.

Martha leaned to Rebecca and whispered, "He's a god? He looks more like that Hiddleston fellow back in the UK… Eh, same thing."

Rebecca just smirked at Martha's comment and looked towards the clash of the fandoms.

But realizing they all were wasting perfect time, even if the T.A.R.D.I.S. was a time machine, she cleared her throat and said, "Boys, we still have our own businesses to attend to."

The Doctor remembered and said, "Oh yes, I remember. Well, from your description of the things that have happened with the warehouse and town, I do believe that the one who did it is one of Loki's kind. Was there anyone who survived long enough to tell you what the culprit looked like?"

Rebecca nodded and said, "Oliver Martin, now passed, said a giant of blue came terrorizing the town. He said his name was Surtr."

The Doctor looked away for a moment and faced back later, his fingers trailing his chin, his mind lost in thought.

He then said uncertainly, "Surtr, Surtr, Surtr, Surtr… wait, don't tell me, I know this."

Loki looked at him uncertainly, probably wondering why he ever obsessed over Doctor Who in the first place.

"Doctor," interrupted Martha, "Aren't we supposed to be going to London, just like you told me?"

"Ah, yes…" the Doctor said vaguely.

At that, he rushed to the T.A.R.D.I.S.'s main control and started pulling some levers and pushing some buttons here and there.

"Sorry, stowaways, but Martha and I have some unfinished business to do. We'll help you with your situation later," grunted the Doctor.

A few minutes later, Rebecca and Loki heard the sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S. moving away from its current situation. At the same time, they heard a few bumps on the floor above them and down came a man who Rebecca certainly knew was gay.

"I thought we already arrived," grumbled Captain Jack Harkness, rubbing his head.

He then noticed Rebecca and rushed towards her.

"Hey, my name is Jack Harkness, and your name must be?" asked Jack as he took her hand to kiss it.

"Rebecca," she said uncertainly.

"Jack, stop it," the Doctor said as he looked at the big tube of light in the middle of the ship.

Jack scoffed and protested, "I was only saying hi, geaze, why do you always say that every time I introduce myself to someone? Is it something I said?"

"It's the way you say it," grumbled the Doctor.

A few minutes later, Jack noticed Loki and did the same thing he did to Rebecca, even the part where he kisses the back of your hand.

"You humans and your idiocy. Why must your kind always have to be gay?" grumbled Loki as he shuffled away from Jack and next to Rebecca, hugging his coat next to him.

"Was it something I said?" asked Jack to Martha.

All Martha said back was, "I don't know, you tell me."

At that she rushed next to the Doctor, making him the only one alone in the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Fine, whatever. Call me or something when we arrive, wherever we're going," mumbled Jack as he ran upstairs again.

"Sorry for Jack, he flirts with anyone he thinks is… you know," apologized Martha.

Loki nodded and said, "Yeah, we got that already."

After another few moments of waiting, the T.A.R.D.I.S. finally stopped.

The Doctor smirked and sighed, "Finally, we're here."

"Why did you want to come here in the first place?" asked Martha.

The Doctor walked to the door of the T.A.R.D.I.S and said, "I don't remember, I just felt like there was a reason. But it had something to do with the Master, that's all I remembered. Oi Captain, we arrived!"

He walked out and the rest of them followed. Outside, well, inside actually, Loki sneered.

"I say, Doctor, what coordinates were you meaning to put in?" asked Loki slyly.

"What are we doing in my room?" asked Martha, really surprised.

"Nice crib," said Jack as he walked around the room.

All of a sudden, a landline rang near Martha's bed. She ran towards it and answered it.

After a few moments of talking to who seemed like her mother, she ran towards the TV and turned it on. On the screen was a man talking through a mic and someone, who seemed like Martha's sister, was standing next to him. There was a crowd in front of him, either taking multiple pictures or holding out recorders.

"Oh, I remember what episode this is," Rebecca said now realizing what was currently happening.

On the screen were Harold Saxon and a woman with silvery blonde hair. They were quite next to each other, so she assumed it was Mrs. Saxon. Remembering that it was Mrs. Saxon, scrunched her eyebrows in disgust. What does she see in that guy?

Next to them, a few paces away, there was another woman. That one looked more like a secretary and then she remembered that she was Martha's older sister.

Next to Rebecca, the Doctor was saying his famous _what's. _On the other side of her, Loki was staring into the screen like he had no idea what was happening.

She rolled her eyes at him, but returned her attention to the telly. After a few moments of watching the program with Saxon on it, she heard four systematic beats in her head. She clutched her head because it was really loud inside her mind. It was like her brain was thumping those exact beats.

"Are you okay?" asked Loki, who caught sight Rebecca clutching her head in pain.

"Yeah, I'm okay," muttered Rebecca with staggering breaths.

She knew that beat. As a simple Whovian, she'd always tap that beat in her head, but it never went into her mind like that, not ever.

"What happened?" asked the Doctor, turning around to see Rebecca.

"Nothing, it's just… nothing," she muttered, rubbing her head.

Loki looked at her with slight concern, but returned his attention back to the telly.

_What's up with my head? It feels like it's pounding against my brain, _groaned Rebecca to herself. It was certainly weird, but the four beats were real and painful. Rebecca looked once again at the telly, seeing the face of Harold Saxon smile mischievously to the camera. But she still had her goal in mind, so she decided to remind the Doctor.

"After this, promise me you'll drop Loki and I off to the place Surtr is at, okay? If you know where he is," ordered Rebecca to the Doctor.

"Sure, sure," vaguely replied the Doctor as he continued to analyze the man on the screen.

Loki grumbled at the look on the Doctor's face when he was analyzing the screen and asked, "Who is that Midgardian? Why do you have the look of curiosity when looking at this man's face?"

"I assure you, he's no Midgardian," said the Doctor as if it were obvious.

"Then who is he then, Doc?" asked Jack, who was the only one not crouching near the TV.

"Well… it's better for me not to tell. Well… that would be worse if I won't give you an update on the current situation, but…" trailed off the Doctor.

"Who is he, Doctor?" Martha asked, getting a little annoyed at the Doctor herself.

At that, Martha started drumming her fingers in the beat Rebecca dreaded to hear, let alone having it thumping inside her mind. The four fast taps, the beat of a Time Lord's heart.

"He's…" the Doctor started uncertainly.

He couldn't finish, so Rebecca finished for him.

"He's the Master," Rebecca said firmly.

Around her, Martha, Jack, and Loki had their eyes glued to the screen, finally understanding who the guy was.

"Good job for a hitchhiker," smirked the Doctor to Rebecca.

"That can't be, that's Harold Saxon. He applied for Prime Minister a few months ago. He's a little too likable to be the Master. Plus, the Master can't travel in the T.A.R.D.I.S., right? And the woman right there is his wife, who in their right mind would marry him, and immortal Time Lord," Martha recalled.

"Hey!" protested the Doctor.

"No offense," Martha replied quickly.

"Anyway, he could. I set up the T.A.R.D.I.S. so that it can only travel in this time period and the end of the universe. He probably picked the woman up in this time period and showed her to the end of the universe or something," the Doctor said.

Rebecca asked, "But why would he need a wife is he's immortal and doesn't need anyone?"

"Being alone for hundreds of years can make certain Time-Lords extremely lonely you know. Either that, or he needs her for something, he's the Master, I doubt he is able to love," informed the Doctor in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Nice going, Doc. Guess we have to stop him, don't we?" asked Jack.

The Doctor nodded and replied, "You got that right."

"Stop him from what?" asked Loki all of a sudden.

"From taking over the universe and destroying the whole of humanity, duh," the Doctor said.

"But how?" asked Loki.

The Doctor put on an expression as if he were thinking extremely hard and said, "I do not know, but we will eventually."

"What do you mean 'we'?" asked Loki.

"You can come too, if you want," the Doctor said.

After a few seconds awkward silence, the landline rang again and Martha answered it. After that, she hung up and had an urgent expression on her face.

"We need to go to my mum's, now." she ordered everybody.


	10. Chapter 9

**Marvels' rights...**

**It has been one hell of a wait since I last updated this story. Enjoy this, cuz' I worked my ass off with this, stupid writer's block. Please leave me comments guys, I want to know how you people think about it and what I should work on.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Why now? Can't she have tea with you another time?" complained the Doctor.

"My Mum and Dad separated for a reason and it is unbelievably weird that they are together… in the same house," informed Martha sternly at the Doctor.

The Doctor put his hands up in mock surrender and said, "Fine, whatever you say. But why would they be together now?"

"I don't know, but it's obviously strange for them to be in the same place at the same time. They wouldn't get back in a million years. Plus I'm worried, my mum sounded strange on the phone. As if she were choosing her words a little too carefully," Martha informed, hugging herself in nervousness.

All of a sudden, Loki sniffed the air, a little too loudly at that. He started nosing around, until he got to Martha's TV. He smirked as he looked behind the TV.

"What is it now?" asked Rebecca, getting a little annoyed at Loki's randomness.

I mean, first the awkward conversation in the warehouse, then the awkward conversation back in Greenland, then the awkward conversation with the Doctor about Loki, then the awkward meeting with Jack. Wow, there has been a lot of awkwardness ever since she met him.

Away from her thoughts, Rebecca continued to look at Loki, eyeing him suspiciously.

Loki finally said, "Whoever the Master is, he is one hell of a mastermind."

"What?" asked the Doctor.

Jack Harkness said, "And you're bringing this up now because?"

Loki rolled his eyes and turned the TV around. Martha gasped and Rebecca immediately tried to remember all the things her brother taught her about how to disable a time bomb.

Right in front of all five of them, a bomb was ticking away with only a few more seconds to go until the trigger pulls and the bomb explodes.

After that, the Doctor rushed towards the bomb, took his Sonic Screwdriver out, and lit it up. He tried defusing it, but it didn't work. The Doctor finally looked up from the bomb, a hurried expression on his face.

"Go, now!" commanded the Doctor.

All at once, Loki looked outside and eyed the bottom floor.

"Looks close enough," he muttered.

At that, he took out his hand towards Rebecca.

"There's no time shaking hands at this moment Reindeer Games!" Rebecca cried to Loki.

"Just trust me on this," Loki said as Martha, Jack, and the Doctor ran outside.

Rebecca eyed his hand carefully, but took it anyway. After that, she felt a gush of wind as she closed her eyes shut. When she opened them again, she was a few meters away from Martha's house. They were in time to see the house erupt in flames.

"Where are they?" asked Rebecca worriedly.

But instead of Loki listening to Rebecca, he seemed to be staring into the flames as if they were a vague memory he particularly didn't like remembering. Loki is okay with fire and all, but the way the flames danced around the house was vile. It seemed even viler than him. Plus, the fire was only exquisite arson. How could this be possible, fire actually starting to scare him.

As he continued to stare into the light of the fire, not noticing anything else, he realized another question of his. It was always in the back of his mind, but it didn't truly come to his attention until he saw the flames. It reminded him of the small town in Greenland. The flames on Martha's house were similar of those burning that Midgardian village, which was a little strange, but he didn't notice that fact too much.

But he did remember seeing that village and feeling sad. Sad… for a Midgardian town that is of no use to him whatsoever! How is that even accessible?

And how could it be possible that he is becoming extremely bipolar? Loki had been thinking to himself this particular question for some time now, ever since he boarded the T.A.R.D.I.S. Ever since he met that Stark girl in the warehouse, his feelings have been triggered to the maximum. He's been a little too happy at times, then a little too grumpy and emo.

After that, he's been feeling a little too jumpy about, well, anything in general. What's happening to him, really? All these questions make him feel nauseous, no idea why though. This girl has an aura that triggers his emotions somehow. Rebecca had something to do with it, he was sure of that particular fact-

"Ow! What in the Nine Realms was that for?" grumbled Loki as he rubbed the side of his shoulder only to see that it was Rebecca who punched him.

"That was for not paying attention, Loki. The three of them arrived a few minutes ago while you were off in your own world-"

"Technically I do-"

"That's not my point. I've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes. We need to go to Martha's mom's place. She's really worried now, having a bomb placed in her home and all. She wants to see if her family is all right and if the Master knows about them. Plus, I don't want to get left behind by Davi- I mean the Doctor," informed Rebecca, catching her words in the nick of time.

Loki sighed and then said, "Then where are they?"

"Martha is calling her mom right now," Rebecca told him as they both walked to where Martha, Jack, and the Doctor were.

When they arrived, they saw the Doctor and Jack looking at Martha worriedly as she talked to her mom and dad on her cell phone.

"Dad? What're you doing there?" asked Martha through the cell.

A couple of minutes later, Martha asked firmly, "Dad, just say yes or no. Is there someone else there?"

Being a god, Loki has keen senses and he was able to here Martha's dad shout, "Yes! Martha, listen to me! Just run!"

After that a bunch of screams and yells were clearly heard from the phone, even without keen senses.

Martha then shut her phone and quickly sprinted towards her mother's house saying, "I've got to go help them!"

"But that's exactly what they want you to do, it's a trap!" the Doctor yelled at her.

"I don't care!" Martha firmly screamed.

Martha then opened her car and sat in the driver's seat. After that, Jack and the Doctor went inside.

"Well come on you two, hop in!" ordered the Doctor.

In a flash, Rebecca took out two hover boards for her and Loki. They got on their own board and started it up.

"Don't worry, we'll follow you," Loki smirked.

Jack's mouth opened a little as if he was going to say something, but he decided not to.

"Okay, let's go," informed Martha as she stomped on the gas pedal.

The car zoomed away as Rebecca and Loki followed quickly behind. After a few dangerous turns following Martha's trail, Rebecca and Loki were able to follow them, unnoticed by most civilians. It was probably because Loki put a disappearing enchantment on both of them, but at that time, it didn't really matter.

"So, is this similar to what I will do in the future as an Avenger?" asked Rebecca as she and Loki followed Martha, who looked like she was getting angrier with the Doctor by the minute.

"Probably, I mean, when you elder brother and his team of flying monkeys were trying to chase me last year, it was sort of like this. There were aliens doing my bidding and flying scooters and what not. So yeah, closely similar," Loki answered as if it were a normal day for him.

Rebecca grumbled at Loki for being, well, him. At that, they continued scooting behind Martha. They were all in such a big hurry, Martha drove through the opposite lane, making her run into many cars. This also made Rebecca and Loki run into other cars as well.

"Why the hell does following someone have to be so hard?" asked Loki.

"I don't know, you tell me," Rebecca replied sarcastically.

In the end, Martha took a sharp turn into one of the neighborhoods. They took the same turn. It was a little obvious to where Martha's mum lived because there was a big police van blocking that neighborhood. There was also a big black van and black cars parked in front of a particular house that had its front door open. There were also many people outside with guns slung from their backs and official security people usually found in a government's office.

Rebecca and Loki stopped their boards next to Martha's car to get a better view of what was going on.

A few moments later, two men were carrying a big man in between them. Loki looked at Martha, whose face was of pure horror.

He leaned towards Rebecca and whispered, "I think that's her father."

Rebecca glared at him, making Loki smirk happily. She rolled her eyes as she continued watching the scene.

The two men carrying the one man brought him to another pair of men wearing heavier and more dangerous looking weapons. There, they brought him into the big black van. There was also another woman on the porch of the Jones' house hold. She looked as if she were the boss of this situation because after speaking a certain command, Martha's mother was taken as well into the van.

Rebecca was lost at words at all the chaos happening around her, but she knew she couldn't have anything to do with what was happening now. She and Loki were originally not supposed to be here, so if she or Loki changes anything in this time period, the future might change.

Rebecca saw Loki's fist clench up, so she put her hand on his.

"Loki, if you do anything now, you might as well have ended the world. Anything we do will change the future of this world; we weren't supposed to be here," Rebecca told him.

Loki yanked his hand away from Rebecca and muttered, "You don't know that."

They stared at each other's eyes until they both agreed to stop fighting at the moment, just for the sake of Martha.

At that, both continued to witness the work of the Master.

After a few seconds, Martha's mother finally saw Martha's car.

"Martha, get out of here! Run!" her mother pleaded.

"Target identified," said the blonde woman in charge.

"Take aim," she commanded.

At her command, the soldiers around her lifted their guns up and pointed them towards Martha's car and the two strangers.

Loki looked at them and turned to Rebecca, "Get on my board, now. It's faster that way."

Rebecca looked at him strangely, but all Loki said was, "Just trust me on this, okay?"

"Fire!" shouted the woman.

Rebecca nodded uncertainly and teleported the board back into her watch and hopped behind Loki as fast as she could. Loki gripped the handles as he and Martha reversed quickly. Bullets started to burst towards them as they zoomed away. At the power of the bullets, Martha's back window was shot into pieces. The whole back of her car was, in fact, basically destroyed.

The weird thing was that Rebecca and Loki weren't hurt at all, and they had no physical protection for them.

As they zoomed off, with multiple bullets flying after them, Rebecca asked Loki through all the noise, "How are we still protected?"

"Did I ever tell you I'm a god?" Loki asked her back.

Rebecca stayed silent as she continued to grab onto his waist for dear life, the board was going extremely fast at the moment, even though no more bullets were shooting at them.

A few moments later, Loki followed Martha's car into a tunnel. When they reached it, Martha, the Doctor, and Jack left the car there and Loki and Rebecca caught up after Rebecca teleported the hover board back into her watch.

Martha was the last to catch up because she was talking to someone on her phone.

"Doctor, who were they?" asked Rebecca as she reached the Doctor.

The Doctor's eyes widened and rushed towards Rebecca, crushing her in a tight but heartwarming hug.

"Thank the galaxies you're safe. I wouldn't really know what to do if I got an innocent girl like you to die that here in this place. You too, Frosty," the Doctor said as he gave a warm big smile on both of them.

Loki nodded and turned around to see Martha still talking.

"Who is she conversing with?" asked Loki in attempt to get the Doctor's arms away from Rebecca, who was smiling the brightest he has ever seen her smile.

"I think it's her brother," the Doctor said as he looked towards Martha.

All of a sudden, Martha starts screaming into her phone, "Let them go Saxon, do you hear me? Let them go!"

Jack, Rebecca, and Loki looked towards the Doctor as he took the phone away from Martha and started talking with the Master. He walked a few feet away, so they wouldn't hear his conversation clearly. But that didn't matter as much because Martha started to tear up. Both Jack and Rebecca felt bad for her because who wouldn't cry for their family after they had just been taken away by a psychopath?

They ran towards Martha, wrapping her in an embrace. Martha accepted their embrace as she leaned her head against Jack's chest. All three of them shut their eyes closed at the chaos and disorder of it all. But Loki stood there, staring at all three humans clinging to the hope that they had left.

He wondered why humans must always be like this. Asgardians in general don't understand the way Midgardians cope with their feelings. But then all of a sudden, he felt a sudden outburst of pain come from his head.

"Loki!" gasped Rebecca as she let go of Martha and Jack and ran towards Loki.

Loki collapsed for a moment, but in a while his eyes opened. He grumbled as he rubbed his head and attempted to sit up. He couldn't, so Rebecca helped him up.

"What happened?" asked Jack as he a Martha came towards the weak Loki.

"My head, it just exploded- it felt like it exploded in a million ways. I feel so weak? How do you humans cope with it?" he muttered as Rebecca looked at him.

"Are you smirking?" Rebecca asked Loki as he was finally able to stand up straight by himself.

"Ow- I was, but I wasn't joking about the pain," Loki said as he leaned against Rebecca for support.

"What happened to cause yourself to do that? I'm a doctor in training so I might be able to help," Martha informed him.

Loki patted her on the head as if she were a cute puppy and said, "Thank you mortal, but I don't take in the medicine of Midgard."

"Sorry Martha, he's just new with this whole 'helping others' thing. But he's learning and one day he'll come up to our level," stated Rebecca as if Loki didn't know any better.

"I'm starting to like you more and more Becky," Jack told her as he playfully punched her on the shoulder.

Rebecca smiled, but it faded quickly. She doesn't let anyone call her Becky except for Tony.

"I think you just made her remember something," Loki told him as if he were a child that had done something wrong.

Jack sighed as Rebecca glared at Loki. But then all of their attention instantly turned to the Doctor's direction after pausing the conversation he was having with the Master. He looked away from the TV store in front of him to face Jack Harkness. Jack started walking towards him. So did the others.

They all stopped as the Doctor turned around, faced a security camera, and said, "They can see us."

He took out his Sonic Screwdriver and destroyed the camera. After that, he turned around to see the rest of the group. He had a solemn expression on his face, like most of the hope left in him just drained out.

"He's got control of everything," the Doctor informed to his fellow companions.

Martha crossed her arms as if it were her only support and asked, "What do we do now?"

Jack Harkness sighed and faced the facts.

"We've got nowhere to go," Jack said firmly as he stood straight in the pose of a true captain.

Martha turned to face the Doctor and said in an angry tone, "Doctor, what do we do?"

"We run," the Doctor said as if that was the only available choice for all of them.

He looked at Martha, Rebecca, Jack, and Loki with the look of hopelessness in his eyes. His frown made everything around them gloomy. He wasn't the hyper and happy Doctor Rebecca expected to get to know. But he was the Doctor, and this was his turf, he was the only way she and Loki could get back to their own time. He was her only hope.

"Come on, I think I know a good hiding place," Rebecca said as she ran away.

The others followed, all assuming that for now, they were just helpless beings in the clutches of the Master.


End file.
